Frère et soeur
by Sucre javel
Summary: Cette fois , c'est la fin!!Chapitre 19 et Remerciements! Drago a une soeur , nommée Lico et entre eux , c'est loin d'être l'entente parfaite!
1. Lico

Hello ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre écrit à la première personne.  
  
Disclamer : Et non , rien , rien , RIEN ! Ne m'appartient , tout est à Jk Rowling , bla bla bla .Ah si , Lico et une partie de l'intrigue appartient à Miss Serpentard !  
Résumé : Lico , la s?ur de Draco revient chez elle après avoir passé cinq ans à Durmstrang . Inutile de dire qu'elle est un peu bizarre et possède des pouvoirs cachés.  
Chapitre 1 : Lico  
  
Ma voiture s'arrête dans un bruissement de feuilles mortes. La portière s'ouvre et mon cocher offre de m'aider. Tout en refusant sa proposition d'un geste sec de la main , je saute prestement sur le sol recouvert de pierres féodales .  
  
Mon père est déjà là , à m'attendre sur le perron de marbre . J'aperçoit un elfe de maison qui arrose les fleurs , des roses noires . A ma vue , il se précipite dans la maison , comme sil il était brûlé par mon seul regard.  
  
Le Manoir s'élève devant moi , avec ses tours noires , ses lourdes pierres , autrefois blanches , grisées par le temps . Les meurtrières sont toujours présentes , vestiges d'un passé fait de batailles et de guerres.  
  
Lentement , je lève les yeux vers le manoir et , en une fraction de seconde , j'aperçoit Narcissa , cachée par d'épais rideaux , qui m'observe . Même si elle est dans une des tours les plus hautes , je distingue bien son visage déformé par la haine que je lui inspire.  
  
Jalousie maternelle.Tel un venin , il se propage dans ses veines un peu plus chaque jour , tandis que moi , nullement intimidé par la stupidité de cet être , je ressens plus de l'amusement que de la haine. Depuis toujours , elle m'envie . Ma propre mère. Jalouse de ma puissance , de mes pouvoirs , de ma beauté. Depuis toujours , j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais et que je ne l'aimerait jamais. Dans un sens , je préfère cela . Si elle avait du se conduire comme ma mère , j'en aurais ressenti un vague sentiment de culpabilité qui aurait pu me nuire.  
  
Je ne peux que m'aimer. Même Voldemort ne peut avoir ma dévotion. Il n'aura que ma pitié et devra s'estimer heureux que je le méprise.  
Lucius Malefoy s'approche dans sa lenteur habituelle , signe caractéristique des Malefoy , semble t il . Yeux blonds , cheveux blonds , froideur constante dans le regard , mépris pour toutes les personnes composant cette Terre , tout le monde moins deux , pourrais je dire , Voldemort (évidemment)et Moi.  
  
Il est à ma hauteur , il m'adresse un vague sourire ressemblant à un bienvenue et m'invite à rentrer d'une voix monocorde.  
Le manoir n'a pas changé . Toujours aussi froid et inquiétant que dans mes souvenirs d'enfant lorsque je m'amusait à faire voler mes poupées dans les couloirs. Toujours les mêmes tableaux qui ont inspirés mes rêves , toujours les mêmes choses , les mêmes meubles , les mêmes elfes de maison. Rien à bougé depuis mon départ pas même les tapis qui sont toujours disposés de la même façon . Tout est exactement pareil comme si j'étais partie la veille.  
  
Tiens , un bruit. Léger , furtif , discret, lointain. On descend l'escalier .  
  
Je me retourne vers mon père , les yeux remplis de questions dissimulées.  
  
« Où est il , père ? »  
  
Lucius me regarde , la lèvre supérieur légèrement tremblante. J'aime le voir douter , lui ôter ce masque qu'il porte depuis des années . Mes yeux se font plus insistants et il finit par répondre lorsque le bruit se fait plus proche .  
  
« En haut , dans sa chambre.je pense . »  
  
Il « pense ». J'ai fait douter mon père. Et pas n'importe quel père. Le grand Lucius Malefoy , craint , respecté de tous , mis en échec par sa propre fille de seize ans. Quel humiliation !  
  
Et pourtant , il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Encore une fois , il est comme ensorcelé , fait assez étrange pour un sorcier !  
  
Plus de bruit.  
  
« Je vais monter dans ma chambre , père, je suis fatiguée , le voyage à été long »  
  
« Bien sûr . J'ai fait préparer ton lit par Lis , tu peux aller te coucher »  
  
Dans un bruissement d'étoffe , je me dirige vers le grand escalier et commence à monter au premier étage.  
  
Mes appartements sont au deuxième , mais je ne compte pas m'y rendre tout de suite.  
  
Je croise quelques elfes de maison durant mon ascension , mais aucun n'ose me regarder et passe son chemin prestement.  
  
Troisième étage. Long couloir remplis des tableaux de mes ancêtres. Maudus , Laios , Aras , .arrière grand pères , grand pères , pères.frères , oncles , neveux.  
  
Ils sont tous là et peuplent ce corridor avec leur froideur et leur puissance commune aux Malefoy.  
  
Et moi , je suis tout au bout du couloir , privilégiée , enfermée dans un cadre d'argent , cerclé de jade. Seule présence féminine parmi ces sorciers. Je dois dire que je suis plutôt réussie . Mon regard est tellement expressif , tellement intimidant.je comprend mieux pourquoi les elfes de maison n'osent pas me regarder.  
  
Il est vrai qu'en cinq d'études à Durmstrang , j'ai beaucoup changé . Et pourtant , aussi loin que je me souvienne , j'ai toujours inspiré la crainte , la peur , la haine. Voyant ces réactions , mon père n'a pas hésité et m'a inscrite dans cette école où ma magie noire allait être enfin exploitée.  
  
Mais il a fait la plus belle erreur de sa vie en m'envoyant là bas et seules moi et Narcissa le savons.  
J'arrive enfin devant sa porte close.  
  
Je ferme les yeux , en quête d'une concentration intense . Je sens l'air tourbillonner autour de moi , allant toujours plus vite , faisant bouger les tableaux du couloir.  
  
Une chaleur s'empare de moi , me brûle les entrailles . Je veux hurler de douleur mais me retient. Hurler , voilà quelque chose de lâche et d'humain.  
  
Soudain , alors que la chaleur , la concentration a atteint son paroxysme , tout redevient calme et silencieux comme sil rien ne s'était passé durant les dernières minutes.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux . J'avance mes doigts vers la surface de la porte qui devient comme translucide à leur contact. La lourde porte de fer est aussi facile à transpercer que de l'eau.  
  
Alors je plonge , mon corps tout entier passe à travers la porte et j'atterris dans sa chambre.  
  
Mon mignon petit frère est là , allongé sur son lit . Frère de sang mais pas frère de c?ur .  
  
Ses cheveux blonds décolorés lui balaient le visage . Il a l'air agité , en proie sans doute à un cauchemar .  
  
Je le regarde dormir tandis qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit .  
  
Je m'approche doucement vers lui et , arrivée à sa hauteur , je tend la main vers son front , tout en fermant les yeux.  
  
Sa peau est brûlante et un léger frisson le parcourt lorsque j'entre en contact avec lui .  
  
Au moment où le dernier doigt de ma main touche son front , une cascade d'images fait irruption dans mon esprit .Des souvenirs et des rêves se croisent , j'entend des bouts de phrases fuser de tout les côtés , des visages apparaissent , des visages que je ne connais pas . Un surtout me frappe par ses yeux verts étincelants et sa fine cicatrice.  
  
J'essaye de mettre un nom sur son visage , en vain.  
  
Soudain, le tourbillon s'arrête et j'atterri dans une salle verte et argenté . Mon frère erre dans la pièce avec une expression de peur intense , mais je ne vois rien d'effrayant .  
  
Je m'approche de lui , il se retourne et.  
  
« Bonjour , Drago »  
Alors ça vous à plu ?????????????  
  
Merci aux revieuwers qui j'espère vont aimer ce chapitre !! 


	2. Prologue

Cette fic est une réponse à un défi lancé mais je ne me rappelle plus de qui il s'agit alors si c'est vous qui l'avez imaginé , revewez moi s'il vous plait. Histoire :Drago à une s?ur mais sa mère ne veut pas la reconnaître alors elle est à Durmstrang jusqu'à ce que Lucius l'inscrive à Poudlard . La s?ur de notre Drago chéri s'appelle Lico et est pire que Dray.  
  
Je tiens à dire que les personnages sont à J.K Rowling , bien sûr mais que le personnage de Lico et l'intrigue générale de cette histoire appartiennent à .je ne sais plus qui c'est alors aidez moi please !!! Si j'arrive à la retrouvez , je la citerai comme auteur de l'intrigue. Ce chapitre qui suit est le prologue , le seul chapitre écrit à la 3ème personne , les autres seront à la première personne.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Encore un cri. Aussitôt Drago se réveilla en sursaut , les cheveux épars et le c?ur battant à toute allure. Il s'essuya le front du dos de sa main pour enlever les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa peau , résidus du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Le garçon écarta les draps noirs de son lit et sauta lestement sur le sol recouvert de tapis précieux. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percer le mystère de ce cri. En vain. Le silence avait repris le dessus et plus aucune trace du cri . Drago retomba lourdement sur son lit et ferma les yeux , le front plissé par l'exaspération . Après quelques minutes , n'y tenant plus , il se releva et se dirigea vers la lourde porte de cuivre. Pour éviter que tout le manoir ne soit réveillé par le bruit , il murmura « mini sonori » et le grincement fut étouffé par le sort. Drago se retrouva alors dans un long couloir remplis de tableaux . Des Malefoy. Un corridor remplis de portraits , de gravures de ses ancêtres. De Maudus le cruel , le plus ancien Malefoy , en passant par Aras , son grand père ,tous les Malefoy , père et fils étaient présent. Drago , lui même , malgré ses seize ans , avait sa représentation , tout au bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant , repensant à ce qu'il avait du endurer , à la torture que cela avait été de rester des heures sans bouger avec pour seule compagnie , un sorcier-peintre infirme qui parlait tout seul. Le comble pour Drago avait été d'apprendre la cécité du dît peintre ! Mais , maintenant qu'il se voyait ,avec ce regard ténébreux et ses cheveux blonds pâles, caractéristiques de sa famille , il en fut satisfait et continua sa marche .Le choc fut intense lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent. Un portrait. Un tableau comme tant et tant d'autres , comme le sien , qu'il venait de quitter des yeux à l'instant même. Un teint neigeux. Des yeux noirs immenses , expressifs presque effrayant , qui vous regardaient avec une telle.arrogance. Oh non , il ne connaissaient que trop bien ces yeux .et cette bouche vermeil , volontaire. Il connaissait ce visage par c?ur , pour l'avoir observé mainte et mainte fois , pour l'avoir jugé du regard alors qu'il sentait toute force le quitter. Même peinte , elle le troublait et il la haïssait pour cela . Il se recula un peu , ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du tableau et percuta . Lucius Malfoy , le fixait de ses grands yeux froids et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il lut la peur dans le regard de son fils. Drago déglutit avec peine tandis que son père le regardait. L'expression que faisait Lucius en ce moment , lui inspirait de l'effroi et il ne pouvait que baisser les yeux devant celui qui était son père. Un long moment s'écoula durant lequel les deux sorciers se jugèrent du regard dans un combat particulièrement inégal , puis Lucius murmura dans un souffle à peine perceptible mais glacial :  
  
-Draco , que fait tu ici , à cette heure de la nuit ? Allez , fils , retourne te coucher.  
  
Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent et se tournèrent vers le tableau. Lucius suivit le regard de Draco et dit d'une voix calme.  
  
-Tu as vue comme elle est belle ! Je l'ai fais faire cet été , en même temps que toi .  
  
-Père , pourquoi vous l'avez mise là ? Dans ce couloir ? Vous savez bien qu'il est réservé aux hommes de la famille ! Alors pourquoi.  
  
-Il est temps de changer les traditions , tu ne pense pas ? De toute façon , elle est bien trop importante pour placer son image dans un vulgaire corridor pour femmes (ouh , j'aime pas écrire ça !!) Regarde la , même peinte , elle nous ensorcèle , elle nous emprisonne dans son pouvoir.  
  
Drago sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Encore , une fois , elle y étais arrivée. Elle avait encore envoûté quelqu'un et cette fois c'étais son propre père.  
  
Lucius ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du tableau et prononça d'une voix monocorde :  
  
-Drago , elle va venir dans une semaine et elle va passer son année à Poudlard. Avec toi.  
  
Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son père leva une main , les yeux toujours rivés sur le portrait , en intimant à son fils de se taire.  
  
-Je ne tolèrerais aucune discussion , j'ai déjà eu assez de mal avec Narcissa , alors monte dans ta chambre.  
  
Drago reprit donc le couloir en sens inverse , en direction de ses appartements. Mais plus il avançait , plus il sentait les yeux de peinture le suivre des yeux tandis que son père fixait toujours le tableau . 


	3. Drago

Ok ,I know , c'est toujours très court mais le temps viendra où peut être (et j'ai dit peut être ) ,un chapitre dépassera les 3 pages mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu.Patience  
  
Hum , hum , un peu de silence , s'il vous plait , voici venu le temps du Disclamer :  
  
Et non ! Je ne suis pas J K Rowling DONC tous les persos de Harry Potter sont à elle et à pas à moi ! De plus ? Lico , fantastique Lico , appartient à Miss Serpentard. Donc je n'ai (quasiment)rien .mais c'est pas grave.(sniff)  
  
  
  
Résumé général : Lico , s?ur « aimée » de Drago , revient chez elle après cinq ans de scolarité à Durmstrang et pour être honnête , c'est pas le grand amour entre eux deux.  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Du point de vue de notre Dray chéri , maintenant ! Et ben il est pas content du tout.et il à un peu mini peur !  
  
Chapitre 2 Drago  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Bonjour Drago. »  
  
Cette voix .Je n'entend qu'une voix au départ , veloutée , belle. Puis je commence à distinguer son visage. Des yeux noirs , des dents et une peau blanche .  
  
L'image devient plus nette et le visage apparaît clairement dans mon esprit.  
  
Je n'aurai jamais du ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Un long hurlement sort de moi , de mes entrailles et je me réveille en sursaut , persuadé d'avoir fait un cauchemar .  
  
Je porte une main à mon front , toujours les yeux fermés , pour essuyer la sueur , puis j'ouvre les yeux .  
  
Oh non ! Cette voix , ce visage .Ils sont bien là tous les deux ! D'ailleurs , ils appartiennent à la même personne .Oh , non , qu'elle me laisse en paix ! Je ferme les yeux.  
  
« Drago. »  
  
Elle insiste de plus en plus , elle veut absolument que j'accepte la réalité .  
  
Et bien non , elle n'existe pas , je suis assez fort pour me battre contre elle . Je lutterai de toute mon âme , si tourmenté soit elle , s'il le faut.  
  
« Ouvre les yeux . »  
  
Voilà qu'elle sonde mon esprit , qu'elle viole mon intimité ! Elle ne me fait pas peur , je suis Draco Malefoy et elle ne me fait pas peur.  
  
« Non ! »  
  
Mais j'ouvre quand même les yeux. Elle est là , assise sur mon lit , à m'observer dans la pénombre.  
  
« Lico , qu'est que tu fait là , dans ma chambre ? »  
  
Elle sourit . Un petit sourire mauvais comme elle sait si bien les faire.  
  
« Disons , cher petit frère adoré , que je suis venue te dire bonjour »  
  
« Et ben , voilà c'est fait , alors vas t'en , s'il te plait »  
  
Je n'ai pas peur , il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de ma .peur ?  
  
« Non , Drago , je ne m'en irai pas , sois en sûr. »  
  
Mais qu'est qu'elle veut à la fin ? J'étais si bien sans elle , à Poudlard , mille fois mieux qu'à Durmstrang.avec elle.  
  
« Dis moi , Drago. »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Si je lui répond gentiment , peut être qu'elle partira et me laissera en paix.Non.  
  
« Qui est le garçon aux yeux verts que tu hais tant »  
  
Potter ?  
  
« Potter ? Allons Dray , je ne suis pas sensé savoir qui il est , je me trompe ? »  
  
Et comment que tu te trompe ! Potter , elle est intéressée par Potter , maintenant ! Avec sa cicatrice et ses cheveux indomptables !!  
  
Je la vois réfléchir un instant. Elle relève la tête et mon regard croise le sien où luit une lueur de triomphe.  
  
« Potter . Harry Potter ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? »  
  
Voldemort , elle l'appelle Voldemort ! Elle l'appelle son maître par son prénom !  
  
« Détrompe toi ! Je ne suis et ne serai jamais l'esclave d'un cadavre en décomposition flanqué d'un rat et d'un serpent ! J'ai d'autre projets pour moi et je sens que tu vas m'aider. »  
  
Projets ? L'aider ?  
  
« Exactement »  
  
Elle s'arrête quelques minutes , me transperce du regard et reprend d'une voix calme.  
  
« Potter va m'aider également »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE !!!ou plutôt , auriez vous l'immense amabilité de me laisser des messages exprimant votre sentiment face à ce chapitre ? 


	4. Rencontre

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre intitulé « Rencontre » qui j'espère vous plaira.  
  
Disclamer : Quasiment tout à J.K Rowling , Lico à Miss Serpentard , Mais que me reste t il ??  
  
Résumé : Tout ceux qui pensaient , à tort , que Lico était bien gentille (donc tous ceux qui ne savent pas lire ou alors qui ont vu trop de Disney ) vont à mon humble avis ,changer carrément d'opinion après avoir lu ce chapitre . Pour les autres .et bien vous aviez raison !  
  
Chapitre 3 « Rencontre »  
  
  
  
« Potter va m'aider également »  
  
Ses yeux sont exorbités lorsqu'il entend ces mots.  
  
Parfait. J'ai hâte d'aller à Poudlard , rencontrer le pire ennemi de mon frère.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Lico ..nous allons partir.. »  
  
Voix traînante , légèrement tremblotante lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole , sans aucun doute , c'est bien Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« Oui , père, j'arrive »  
  
Je me lève de mon fauteuil de brocart et , lentement je me dirige vers la porte.  
  
Mes bagages sont déjà là ,dans le hall , les elfes de maison s'affairent autour de moi , sans me regarder.  
  
« Viens Lico , la voiture est prête »  
  
Soudain , une petite elfe passe si vite devant moi qu'elle manque de me faire tomber.  
  
Mes yeux deviennent rouges , mon corps se raidit . Je fixe l'esclave des yeux , l'obligeant à me regarder . L'elfe supplie , murmure des choses que je ne comprend pas au travers de ma fureur mais je ne tient compte de rien. Le minuscule être me regarde enfin dans les yeux .  
  
« Meurs ! »  
  
Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe deviennent vitreux , puis commencent à se vider de toute lueur de vie..J'aime cela..  
  
« Arrête ! »  
  
La voix me fait perdre ma concentration et l'elfe redevient normale. Hébétée , effrayée , elle disparaît dans un plop sonore.  
  
Je me retourne vivement , prête à punir celui qui à oser m'empêcher d'accomplir mon ?uvre .  
  
Drago est là , devant moi , les bras croisés , une lueur de fureur dans le regard.  
  
D'un ton doucereux , faussement aimant , je lui demande :  
  
« Dray chéri , tu disais ? »  
  
« Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? »  
  
Et mais , c'est qu'il se rebelle mon petit frère !  
  
« Fait quoi ? »  
  
Plus ingénue que moi , ça n'existe pas. Plus fausse , également.  
  
« Arrête Lico , tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Sans moi , l'elfe serait morte ! »  
  
Je me dirige vers la grande porte . Il est derrière moi. Il ne peut donc pas me voir esquisser un sourire de pitié. Je sors du Hall d'entrée , le laissant seul à ses pensées.  
  
Plus je m'éloigne de lui , plus je sens la peur l'envahir peu à peu.  
  
Le voyage jusqu'à la gare est tendu . Mon père n'ose pas me regarder et Drago essaye de paraître brave mais tremble de peur. Cette situation est follement amusante pour moi. Observer mon père et mon frère comme des oiseaux en cage , voilà un passe temps bien agréable , digne des plus grands bourreaux .  
  
  
  
Enfin arrivés. Nous nous frayons un chemin parmi la foule de Moldus qui encombrent la gare. Mon père leur jette un regard de haine tandis que moi je ne les voit pas.  
  
Encore une différence entre eux et Moi. Ils n'ont que haine pour ce qui est différent , je n'ai que du mépris pour tous les habitants de cette planète.  
  
Nous traversons enfin la barrière qui mène à la voie 9 3 quart . Des centaines de sorciers s'entassent sur les quais , parlent entre eux , rient , grondent. Tout un monde remplis d'insouciance et de naïveté , de fraîcheur candide.Touchant . Dommage pour eux , ce ne sont pas ses sentiments qui leur sauveront la vie.  
  
Je cherche des yeux verts. Mais où est donc l'heureux propriétaire de ce regard de Jade ?  
  
Drago m'observe encore et toujours à la dérobée avec ses yeux délavés. Stupide petit frère pense tu pouvoir m'arrêter ? Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.  
  
  
  
Je remarque un groupe de sorciers dont la plupart sont roux. Seuls différent , parmi ces tons de rouge , une cascade de cheveux châtains emmêlés et un masse de cheveux noirs comme le geai .  
  
Ils me paraisse intéressant. En un temps de concentration limité , j'arrive à faire oublier ma présence à Lucius et Drago et me fraye un chemin dans la foule dense à la recherche de mes sorciers à cheveux roux.  
  
Je les repère facilement et m'installe près d'eux pour pouvoir les observer et intercepter quelques pensés utiles dans ma quête de Harry Potter.  
  
Soudain une déferlante de pensées surgit dans ma tête , piétinant , arrachant mon cerveau , le réduisant à néant .  
  
« Mon Dieu , encore une nouvelle d'année ! »  
  
« Hermione à drôlement changé depuis l'année dernière. »  
  
« J'ai faim.. »  
  
« Je me demande si Rusard va me rendre les boules de chez Zonko.. »  
  
« Où est elle ?? »  
  
« Je donnerai tout pour le faire revivre »  
  
« Harry est trop mignon et ses yeux verts .. »  
  
  
  
Trou noir. Bruit sourd. Cris étouffés.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Yeux verts ? »  
  
  
  
« Elle se réveille ! »  
  
Ma vue est floue , je ne distingue plus rien et un mal de tête me ramène à la réalité .  
  
Yeux verts. Yeux verts !  
  
Tout autour de moi , plusieurs têtes rousses se pressent pour mieux m'observer. Une sorcière m'aide à me relever , ne prenant pas garde à mon regard noir.  
  
Humiliation.  
  
Moi , Lico Malefoy , je suis tombé devant tous ces sorciers dont la moitié ne serait pas capable de simplement me désarmer .  
  
Humiliation.  
  
Je suis debout , je cherche le responsable de ma chute.  
  
Des cheveux roux , toujours des cheveux roux. Soudain , je me retrouve nez à nez avec.  
  
Des yeux verts. Enfin.  
  
Il me regarde avec ses yeux d'émeraudes , ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'ils vont me servir.  
  
Intensité du regard ,vert contre noir , bien contre mal..  
  
Il n'existe plus rien , tout a disparu . C'est comme si nous étions dans une bulle argentée qui nous coupait du monde extérieur.  
  
Mais , une voix me fait sortir de ma torpeur tandis que déjà les sorciers s'éloignent pour monter dans le train.  
  
Je me retourne , furieuse d'avoir été dérangé , et me retrouve face à Drago , qui me regarde , sourire faussement narquois mais lueur de peur au fond des yeux.  
  
« Viens dire au revoir à père »  
  
C'est tout ce qu'il raconte mon petit frère ? Je vois Lucius s'avancer vers nous .  
  
« Hum , et bien ..au revoir ! »  
  
Je répond par un signe de tête , Drago fait de même.  
  
Je m'engouffre dans le train écarlate , remplis de monde. Je me dirige directement vers le dernier wagon , échappant à la surveillance de Drago , qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que Lucius est parti.  
  
Dans le couloir , il m'attrape par un bras et me tire en arrière. Grave erreur , petit frère.  
  
Je lui envoi une décharge mentale qui le fait tomber par terre. Péniblement , il se relève et souffle :  
  
« En quoi Potter , t'intéresse ? »  
  
Je souris intérieurement et murmure :  
  
« Tu saura bien assez tôt , crois moi... »  
  
  
  
Fin du quatrième chapitre  
  
And the winner is .....Sucre Javel !!!  
  
(clap clap clap clap)  
  
« Hum , Mesdames et Messieurs , c'est un grand honneur pour moi , de vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et un petit message pour Luna : T'inquiète pas , ça va devenir plus sanglant. Sinon , que dire ? A part , que c'est vraiment la façon de remercier la plus stupide que j'ai jamais vu , mais bon ,c'est un détail. »  
  
Flash spécial :  
  
« Il est fortement conseillé de prendre en compte la déficience mentale de l'auteur et de ne pas la juger trop sévèrement , après tout , elle n'est pas Lico et possède un semblant , un résidu de ce qu'elle croit être l'humour ! »  
  
Fin du flash. 


	5. Pouvoirs

Et oui , comme premier cadeau de Noël , le chapitre 5 de Frère et S?ur ! Comme c'est gentil de ma part , n'est pas ?  
  
Résumé : Lico la grande s?ur de Dray est un véritable démon à la personnalité multiple et aux pouvoirs démesurés. Notre petit Dragon , même si ce n'est pas un ange , est (un peu) effrayé par elle et s'interroge.  
  
Résumé chapitre précédent : Lico tente de tuer une elfe de maison mais Drago l'en empêche. Elle rencontre enfin Harry et tombe dans les pommes (bizarre) à cause de toutes les pensées qui affluent dans son esprit . (pas si inhumaine que ça , alors ? Si j'était vous , je me méfierai.)  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi. Tout à J.K Rowling et à Miss Serpentard que je remercie .  
  
  
  
Avertissement : J'avais promis du sang , il n'y en pas encore dans ce chapitre (laissez les arriver à Poudlard , quand même !) mais vous inquiétez pas , y en aura !!!!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 5 Pensées  
  
  
  
« J'ai essayé Mère.., j'ai essayé de lutter contre elle . J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces , de toute mon âme , mais je suis trop faible , je n'y arrive pas... »  
  
  
  
  
  
Une larme coule sur ma joue , alors qu'en vain , j'essaye de trouver le sommeil sur une banquette du Poudlard Express .  
  
(Un Malefoy n'exprime pas ses sentiments )  
  
Deux fois , je me suis assoupi , deux fois où inlassablement , elle venait dans mes songes afin de perturber mon sommeil et jouer avec mes nerfs.  
  
(Un Malefoy ne doit pas être vaincu par ses ennemis)  
  
Toujours le même rêve qui vient me hanter , un rêve des plus étranges ...  
  
(Un Malefoy ne rêve pas)  
  
Je sais qu'elle vient visiter mon esprit , qu'elle le sonde , à la recherche d'informations sur Potter...  
  
  
  
Je sais que ses pouvoirs dépassent ma propre imagination , qu'ils dépassent même votre imagination ,Mère....  
  
Oui , Mère , je sais que vous êtes là et que vous aussi vous pouvez pénétrer dans mon esprit. Sûrement avec moins de facilité que votre...fille mais je sais que vous le pouvez.  
  
Je sais que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur elle que j'ignore . Je sais que vous la haïssez autant que moi je la craint ..  
  
Oui , Mère , vous aviez visé juste. Je crains ma s?ur plus que personne d'autre . Plus que mon père , plus que Vous , plus que Voldemort ...plus que tout aucun être humain. Je la craint autant que je l'admire.  
  
Et c'est cette admiration qui va me coûter très cher...  
  
  
  
Non ! Ne partez pas , Mère ! Elle va revenir , sinon , elle va revenir me hanter ! Elle va revenir me réduire à l'état de rien , de ce qu'elle veut que je soit , une loque , un misérable Moldu , qui ne lui barrera pas la route..  
  
Restez..  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle est partie. Elle m'a abandonné , elle m'a laissé seul entre les mains de la pire créature qui soit au monde .Et je demeure entre ses griffes..  
  
  
  
Non ! Je ne me laisserait pas faire ! C'est peut être la plus puissante Malefoy de la famille mais j'en fais partie également et je ne me laisserait pas écraser par elle sans lutter jusqu'au dernier souffle...  
  
  
  
  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte du compartiment , bien décidé à allez bravez ma ....s?ur.  
  
Le couloir est étroit , et les mouvements du train me font vaciller. J'arrive tout de même jusqu'à dernier wagon où sont Potter , Granger , Weasley et...elle.  
  
Elle n'est plus dans mon esprit , elle est enfin partie... Je peux penser librement sans avoir contrôler mon esprit.  
  
Je regarde prudemment par la vitre de la porte . Personne ne me voit. Granger est assis avec Weasley tandis que Potter boit ses paroles avec un air niais sur la figure.  
  
Un doute m'envahit . Je ne peux savoir ce qu'elle raconte. Et. un sort qui amplifieraient leurs voix aux maximum ? Non , trop dangereux , elle pourrait sentir le sort et tout le train les entendraient.  
  
  
  
Une lueur naît soudain dans mon esprit . Sensation d'autant plus étrange et inquiétante que c'est comme cela qu'elle apparaît et encore lorsqu'elle ne la fait pas en douce.  
  
Mais , cette fois , il me semble que ce n'est pas elle.  
  
  
  
Mère ? Vous êtes là ?  
  
« Dray.. »  
  
Murmure à peine perceptible , semblable à un soupir...  
  
« Concentre toi... »  
  
Me concentrer ?  
  
« Oui.. »  
  
Vide dans mon esprit. Yeux fermés et respiration quasiment arrêtée .  
  
  
  
Je sens le bout de mes doigts s'engourdir et une douce chaleur m'envelopper .  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard , je rouvre les yeux . Tout est pareil . Rien à changé . La petite voix de ma mère s'est tue .  
  
Je réalise alors que je suis devant la porte et que Potter , Granger et Weasley me regarde fixement.  
  
La porte s'ouvre . Potter apparaît devant moi avec un grand sourire . Bizarre .  
  
« Neville ! »  
  
Hein ? Si jamais je suis devenu Longdubat , je...  
  
Un garçon un rien niais passe près de moi sans me voir..... Sans me voir ? Personne ne semble me remarquer...Qu'est ce que...   
  
Je sais..  
  
  
  
. Je suis devenu invisible..  
  
  
  
Elle me fixe avec ses yeux de braise. Ses sourcils se froncent et un sourire , un de ses sourires machiavéliques particuliers , arrondit sa bouche. Une seule question me passe à l'esprit et mon c?ur bat plus vite.  
  
Est qu'elle sait ?  
  
  
  
-Fin du Chapitre 5-  
  
Ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas celui que je préfère c'est pourquoi je vais essayer de faire rapidement le chapitre 6 pour pas que soyez trop déçus ....  
  
En fait , j'ai remarqué que même si Drago est un héros , j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire « vivre » tout simplement parce que Lico , avec sa multiple personnalité est plus intéressante.  
  
De plus , et je ne sais pas si vous pensez comme moi , mais il est plus facile de faire évoluer un personnage unique , que l'on ne retrouvera dans aucune autre fic , qu'un personnage que tout le monde peut reprendre. (Draco , par exemple )  
  
Enfin bon , c'était ma petite explication pour la qualité assez médiocre , je trouve , de ce chapitre mais je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira pas souvent ! (je vais essayer !!!)  
  
Et comme d'ab', l'habituelle demande de Reviews , réitérée en fin de chapitre alors laissons la parole à Sucre Javel !!!!!!!!  
  
« Merci , merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont trop fait plaisir , et..sniff..je voulais dire ..aussi....que.(re)sniff , je n'y serai pas arrivé sans..moi et sans..mon ordinateur..ni sans Miss Serpentard et que..je vous aimeuh.(Gros sanglots) »  
  
-...*bouche ouverte , yeux exorbités*  
  
« Ah , oui aussi , si vous pouviez continuez à en envoyer , cela serait super sympa !!!! » 


	6. Projets Mystérieux

Coucou , voici enfin le nouveau chapitre avec Lico !!!!!  
  
Disclamer : Quasiment tout les persos sont à J.K Rowling. Il y a juste Lico qui appartient à Miss Serpentard et à moi (on partage la garde Miss ?)  
  
Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Drago à un pouvoir , l'invisibilité , grâce à sa mère . Il est de plus en plus troublé par Lico .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 Projets mystérieux.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je balaie le compartiment de mon habituel regard de glace .  
  
Insignifiants.  
  
Voilà le mot qui me vient à l'esprit , le mot que j'aurais envie de crier si j'étais totalement humaine , si j'avais les mêmes doutes , les mêmes sentiments que tous ces êtres sensés avoir des pouvoirs magiques.  
  
La vérité est là . Aucun de ses sorciers ne pourra m'arrêter . Aucun.  
  
La plupart me seront d'aucune utilité . Ils resteront simplement impuissant devant moi , le regard figé , perdu dans leur passé .  
  
Un sourire passe furtivement sur mon visage . Il perd l'espace d'un instant tout ennui , tout froideur.  
  
Personne ne l'a vu. A part , peut être ces yeux verts , si puissants .  
  
Et des yeux bleus , pâles.  
  
Oui . Je sais que tu es là Dray. Je sais que tu me regarde , en ce moment. Je sais que ce que tu pense , ce que tu ressens .  
  
Crainte. Peur . Haine.  
  
Tes yeux me poursuivent , tu espère m'intimider avec ton regard pénétrant , interrogateur.  
  
Mais il n'en est rien. Je connais enfin ton pouvoir , si futile soit il.  
  
Ta mère , notre mère aurait donc une certaine ...puissance ? Ne serait elle pas si dénuée de sens , si décousue ? Aurait elle des dons qui pourraient te servir ?  
  
Qu'importe . Tu n'en restera pas moins un jouet pour moi , un jouet qui m'amuse pour l'instant . Prend garde , petit frère de ne pas m'énerver.  
  
Tu sais comme je suis . Indifférente à ce qui m'entoure jusqu'à...  
  
Explosion .  
  
Explosion de haine , de colère , de puissance .  
  
  
  
Jouet depuis toujours .  
  
Tu hais Harry Potter. Etrange , tu a enfin un point commun avec lui.  
  
Vous êtes mes jouets , je m'amuse de vous , de vos déboires humains , de vos craintes , de vos incertitudes..  
  
  
  
Tiens , il a bougé. Il a levé son regard de jade vers moi , sans se douter que son pire ennemi est à quelques pas de lui et que j'en suis la s?ur .  
  
Yeux pleins de sentiments divers . Joie , peine , amour , trahison.  
  
Je lis dans ces yeux sa vie.  
  
  
  
Flash. Bribes de conversation , images violentes , flot de sensations intenses me parcourent le corps , transpercent mon esprit de toutes part comme des épées tranchantes..  
  
Noir.  
  
  
  
Je me réveille de ma torpeur . Je souris de nouveau , sachant que je ne me suis pas trompée .  
  
Les yeux de jade et les yeux de braises sont bien liés . Pour toujours.  
  
Je lève les yeux vers Drago . Il me regarde , tremblant , inquiet , guettant le moment où je vais parler .  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère. Ils ne sauront rien...pour l'instant »  
  
Ses yeux trahissent alors une vive émotion . Il me regarde fixement mais je détourne la tête , un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le train est enfin arrivé dans un crissement qui les fait tous sursauter. Sauf moi.  
  
Je me lève de la banquette et sors du compartiment .  
  
Poudlard s'étend au loin. Encore minuscule , petit point noir , feux de lumières.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il est l'heure pour moi d'accomplir mon destin et de réussir là où des dizaines d'êtres humains ont échoués.  
  
  
  
  
  
J'aperçois les professeurs s'avancer vers moi. Je ressens leur crainte dans leur attitude , je lis leur peur dans leurs yeux dénués de volontés , si vides de tout ce qui fait Lico Malefoy.  
  
Une femme s'approche de moi et m'ordonne de la suivre.  
  
Je n'accepte pas les ordres . Je la regarde de mes yeux noirs et son visage devient plus docile , moins autoritaire .  
  
Devant ce changement , j'accepte gracieusement de l'accompagner , entourée de tous les professeurs .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je suis devant la grande Porte , toujours encerclée par ces misérables sorciers.  
  
Je sens la peur les envahir alors que je me tourne tranquillement vers eux.  
  
Mes pupilles de braises les jugent du regard .  
  
Un des professeurs tente un bref acte de bravoure en m'obligeant à me retourner sous peine de punition.  
  
Mon regard se fait plus insistant et je commence à sonder son esprit.  
  
« Une punition ? Je pense que vous faites erreur... »  
  
  
  
Il me regarde apeuré , et recule en titubant à cause de l'intensité mentale qu'il vient de recevoir .  
  
Je me retourne et ferme les yeux . La porte change d'aspect et devient une sorte de miroir , visible par moi seule , qui me permet d'observer la scène .  
  
Le professeur lève les yeux et prend sa baguette . Il se dirige vers moi et la brandit avec un courage des plus fous.  
  
Je me retourne avant qu'il m'ai atteint et une lumière blanche m'accompagne dans ma fureur grandissante . Mes cheveux noirs virevoltent tout autour de mon visage.  
  
Je lève la main et arrête d'un seul geste le sorcier .  
  
Son regard trahit toute la peur qu'il ressent en ce moment alors que mes yeux prennent une teinte rouge vif et le transpercent de toutes part.  
  
Son visage est déformé par un rictus .  
  
Les autres professeurs assistent à cette scène , immobiles .  
  
  
  
Soudain ma colère retombe et le professeur redevient normal .  
  
  
  
Je porte la main à mon cou . Ils sont impassibles et observe tous mes gestes.  
  
« Pauvres fous , rien ne pourra m'arrêter . »  
  
Ils ne réagissent pas à mon intrusion dans leurs pensées.  
  
La porte s'ouvre enfin .  
  
  
  
  
  
« Vous êtes en mon pouvoir et vous le resterez... »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin du sixième chapitre-  
  
  
  
Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn le sixième chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J'ai eu du mal avec celui là mais j'ai enfin retrouvé comment parvenir à l'écrire !  
  
C'est tout simple en plus , il suffisait d'écouter la bonne musique (soit la BO d'Edward aux mains d'argent pour ceux qui connaissent ce chef d'?uvre !).  
  
Bref j'ai quasiment fini la première partie . Je pense qu'elle va s'achever avec la découverte d'un élément important pour Dray . Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre qui ne devrait pas tarder .  
  
Sinon , je voudrait vous demander humblement pardon pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais bon , vous connaissez tout ça , les devoirs , les cours , le forfait Internet limité ( et la crise des parents en fin de mois !) , mais avec l'ADSL , ça devrait s'arranger !!!!  
  
  
  
Encore un grand Merci à tous les gentils Revieuvers qui m'ont envoyés des messages encourageants !!!!!!! MERCI !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-Preview septième chapitre-  
  
Mon premier est une couleur entre le noir et le blanc  
  
Mon second est le verbe « faire » à la troisième personne du pluriel  
  
Mon troisième est un métal des plus précieux  
  
Mon tout est une maison dans laquelle elle n'était pas prédestinée. 


	7. Peur

Mon Dieu , mais , on voit que c'est Noël ! Deux chapitres en deux jours ! Comme je vous aime !!!  
  
Mais même si c'est la naissance du petit Jésus ,j'ai quand même droit à ça :  
  
Disclamer : gna gna gna . Rien à moi , (comme c'est étrange !!!) à part ma petite Lico chérie que je partage avec la (trop) modeste Miss Serpentard !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 7- Peur  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais que fait elle ?  
  
Elle m'a vue je le sais , et pourtant elle n'a rien dit , elle n'a pas révélé mon secret .  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Je sais qu'elle manigance quelque chose . Je connais son plus cher désir et il m'effraye au plus haut point. Tout en elle m'effraye , son allure , sa voix , ses yeux. Tout chez elle respire la volonté de dominer ,toute sa puissance destructrice se lit dans son seul regard.  
  
Depuis que je l'ai vue avec cet elfe , j'ai peur. Je ne me cesse de m'imaginer à la place de la pauvre chose. Ses yeux brûlants de fureur lisant au plus profond de moi , ma tailladant les entrailles , me tuant...  
  
A chaque instant , mes mains se glacent , ma respiration s'emballe , des gouttes de sueur perlent sur le moindre petit morceau de ma peau.  
  
La Peur.  
  
C'est un sentiment tellement Moldu , tellement peu Malefoy. Et pourtant....  
  
Mon père aussi a peur...Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui. Il l'a toujours craint et ressentit de l'inquiétude en face d'elle mais pas autant que maintenant.  
  
Et dire que j'ai pris cela pour de la haine ! C'est si facile de haïr , et c'est si lâche d'avoir peur...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Des dizaines d'élèves s'engouffrent dans la grande salle , essayant en vain de se sécher.  
  
Je m'installe à la table des Serpentard tout en la cherchant des yeux.  
  
Mais où est elle ?  
  
Où est son regard froid , hautain , son port altier de Reine de Glace , sa démarche nonchalante , gracieuse , déterminé , envoûtante ? Où est son machiavélisme sournois , où sont ses plans démoniaques ?  
  
Je la cherche , en vain.  
  
Soudain , une petite voix dans ma tête se refait entendre.  
  
« Tu me cherche Dray ? »  
  
Oui s?ur , je te cherche . Où est tu donc ?  
  
Mes yeux suivent Potter qui va s'installer à la table des Griffondors mais elle n'y est pas.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas , petit frère , je suis plus près que tu ne le pense.. »  
  
Et elle part. Elle quitte mon esprit.  
  
  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle , son regard me suit en permanence . Je suis comme obsédé par elle. Et elle en joue .  
  
  
  
  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre et je l'aperçoit enfin , entourée des professeurs qui avancent avec elle . Je suis frappé par l'expression de leurs visages. Ils respirent tous la crainte et la peur.  
  
La grâce et la puissance qui émane d'elle semble envoûter les élèves un par un . Ils commencent à succomber à son charme magique inexorablement.  
  
Tous.  
  
Mes yeux croisent alors ceux de Granger.  
  
Ils brillent . Ils semblent me dire des choses , des choses que je ne comprend pas.  
  
On dirait qu'elle ...  
  
N'est pas dupe ?  
  
Des larmes perlent au bord de ces cils. Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour pleurer ! Est que je pleure , moi ?  
  
Oui....  
  
Et oui , Granger , ce n'est pas facile d'être le seul à savoir qui elle est . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , on prend vite l'habitude.  
  
J'aimerai sourire mais je n'ai plus aucune trace de joie en moi. Elle a tout brûlé.  
  
  
  
Je détourne la tête . Tout est fini. Elle va gagner . Elle a gagné .  
  
Alors qu'elle avance toujours , j'aperçois au creux de sa poitrine recouverte de soie noire , un petit halo de lumière verte qui brille faiblement .  
  
Lorsqu'elle passe devant moi , je me rend compte que c'est en réalité un pendentif.  
  
Des sortes de serpents entremêlés gravitant autour d'une opale .  
  
Je n'ai jamais remarqué ce pendentif avant .  
  
J'ai la bizarre impression qu'il faut que j'en sache plus sur cet étrange symbole.  
  
  
  
Elle est assise sur le tabouret , un air décidé sur le visage . Le choipeaux est posé par McGonagall.  
  
Un sourire moqueur passe sur ses lèvres.  
  
Je regarde le choipeau informe.  
  
Il ne peux que l'envoyé là où elle doit être. Pas ailleurs .  
  
Pas à Poufsouffle , Pas à Serdaigle , Pas à...  
  
  
  
« GRIFFONDOR »  
  
Son sourire s'est métamorphosé en un rire discret , visible par moi seul , alors qu'elle s'avance dans le froissement de sa robe noire. Mes yeux sont exorbités , je ne sens plus mes jambes.  
  
Elle m'adresse un regard triomphant lorsqu'elle parvient à ma hauteur .  
  
« J'ai gagné Dray..Encore une fois »  
  
Mes yeux croisent à nouveau ceux de Granger . Je comprend enfin ce qu'ils veulent dire..  
  
  
  
Je vais me battre . Je vais essayer de la vaincre. Et je l'aurais...  
  
  
  
Mais j'ai si peur....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin du chapitre-  
  
  
  
Egalement fin de la première partie.  
  
Dans la seconde , quelques semaines se seront écoulées et Drago deviendra plus actif . Lico aussi. On saura enfin pourquoi elle a été envoyée à Griffondor et comment Hermione peut elle  
  
Merci aux revieuwers que j'aime passionnément ! Et (je sais que je suis chiante) envoyez moi en d'autres , please !!!!!!!  
  
Petits remerciements perso :  
  
Mélusine , je te remercie pour tes compliments (sur mon pseudo) et tes encouragements ! J'adore Sleepy Hollow , moi aussi. En fait , J'ADORE Tim Burton!!!!!!!  
  
Arwen Potter , ne t'inquiète pas , vous saurez pourquoi et comment Lico peut aller à Griffondor ! Et merci pour ta Revieuw !  
  
Pour répondre à ta question , Nadia , il y aura peut être un chapitre du point de vue de Harry mais je ne suis pas sûre . Et bien sûr , MERCI !!!  
  
Merci également à Myamora Malefoy (quand même , j'allais pas t'oublier ) et à tous les autres !!!!!!!! JE VOUS ADORE !!!(je suis en manque d'affection , on dirait !)  
  
Et sans oublier , Miss Serpentard (clap clap clap !!!!) ! Et non , miss , tu n'a pas échappé à la saga des remerciements . Alors merci , merci , merci et....merci !!!  
  
  
  
EN CADEAU DE NOEL , LE PREVIEUW DE LA SECONDE PARTIE !!!  
  
(en vers , pauvres de vous)  
  
Previeuw de la deuxième partie (ceci n'est pas le résumé complet de toute la deuxième partie , qui devrait comprendre au moins cinq chapitres )  
  
  
  
Dans les couloirs sombres , il cherche en vain  
  
Toutes les réponses aux noirs desseins  
  
Mais à la lueur de ses sentiments  
  
Il perd toute vie , ne comprenant  
  
Les désirs qui l'animent  
  
Alors il demeure  
  
Pour son malheur  
  
Dans sa cage chagrine.  
  
  
  
JOYEUX NOEL, BONNE ANNEE ET JOYEUSES PAQUES !!!!!!!! 


	8. Changements

Coucou , le nouveau chapitre est arrivé !!!!  
  
Et mieux encore vous avez le chapitre 9 !!!! Si c'est pas un joyeux cadeau !!!  
  
Disclamer : non , non et non (réponse brève !)  
  
Résumé chapitre précédent : Lico est envoyée à Griffondor alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait être à Serpentard !  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 8- Changements.  
  
  
  
Mes yeux deviennent rouges alors que l'elfe se débat dans les airs .  
  
En vain , petite chose , tu ne peux pas t'échapper...c'est fini pour toi.....  
  
Je lève la main vers la misérable créature et commence à la tordre. Le visage de l'elfe prend des contorsions plaisantes au fur et à mesure que le pouvoir s'intensifie .  
  
Finalement , lassée de ce petit jeu , je ferme violemment la main et la chose tombe lourdement sur le sol , laissant échapper une dernière plainte douloureuse.  
  
Elle est morte .  
  
Je souris de contentement devant ce spectacle , la main posée au creux de mon cou.  
  
C'est le troisième elfe que je tue en une semaine.  
  
Et pas le dernier.  
  
  
  
Drago arrive , je le sens . Il approche , sa baguette à la main , apeuré , craintif , horrifié par ce qu'il va bientôt trouver.  
  
Il est de plus en plus fatigué ces temps ci , accablé par mes visites quotidiennes dans son esprit et nos courses poursuites à travers le château . Il ne tient quasiment plus debout ...comme c'est amusant !  
  
  
  
Ses pas résonnent au bout du couloir . Je me retourne , prête à accueillir comme il se doit mon cher petit frère.  
  
Il m'a vu. Ses yeux vont de l'elfe à moi. Ils témoignent d'une très grande tristesse et je sens la peur dans son beau regard bleu .  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu a fait ? Pourquoi... »  
  
Je me fais demi tour , exaspérée par tant de manières !  
  
Je fixe une statue , représentant un guerrier , qui se trouve au bout du couloir.  
  
« Dray , Dray , es tu donc bien stupide pour réagir de la sorte ! Après tout ce n'était qu'un elfe ! »  
  
« Aujourd'hui c'est un elfe , demain ce sera... »  
  
« Toi. Cela , je te le promet si tu continue à m'espionner comme tu le fais ! A me suivre partout comme un gentil petit chien apprivoisé...Prend garde petit frère de ne pas m'énerver ....Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! »  
  
Pour preuve , j'étend la main vers la statue et la fixe de mes yeux de braises.  
  
Immédiatement , la statue éclate en milles morceaux , projetant des bouts de pierres à travers le couloir.  
  
Je me retourne vers lui avec un air de défi , un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
  
  
  
Il me regarde avec une lassitude non dissimulée .  
  
« Dis moi...tout...s'il te plait... »  
  
  
  
Encore ?  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel . Je hais les personnes comme cela , si...faibles..  
  
Non , Drago , tu ne saura pas tout. De plus je n'aime pas parler , je préfère le faire à ma façon. C'est tellement agréable de manipuler les gens comme toi.  
  
  
  
«Alors Dray , que veux tu savoir ? »  
  
La douleur que je lui inflige à la tête l'empêche de répondre à ma question.  
  
« Répond . »  
  
Sa tête bascule d'avant en arrière , ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et soudain il tombe lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Je m'approche doucement de lui et m'agenouille .Je lui caresse les cheveux et commence à lui parler à l'oreille.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas mon dragon , tu va bientôt trouver. Tu va savoir , tout savoir mais en même temps que les autres.. »  
  
Je me lève et commence à avancer lorsqu'un gémissement se fait entendre.  
  
« Pourquoi et comment ...peut tu être à Griffondor ? »  
  
  
  
Décidément tu n'es guère patient ! Allons , je peux être généreuse et lui accorder au moins ça !  
  
« Figure petit frère , que cela n'a pas été facile ! Ce chapeau miteux est vraiment têtu et il ne voulait pas m'écouter ! »  
  
Je m'interrompt un instant , pour voir si il respire toujours.  
  
« Et pourtant , j'ai commencé à le ...comment dirai je , lui demander gracieusement dès que j'ai eu franchi la porte , mais ... Il a refusé ma requête »   
  
« Alors je l'ai forcé . Je n'avais pas d'autres choix...et voilà ! Je pense qu'il a très mal à la tête , enfin dans ce qui lui sert de tête , à l'heure qu' il est ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Ses yeux se font plus insistants . Je les sens dans mon dos recouvert par le velours noir de ma robe.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »  
  
Je secoue la tête , exaspéré par ce petit prétentieux pleurnichard , écroulé sur le sol.  
  
Je me retourne et commence à avancer vers lui.  
  
« Dray , a ton avis , pourquoi j'ai ordonné au choipeau de me mettre à Griffondor ? Tu sais autant que moi , que ma place n'est pas dans cette maison alors pourquoi ? »  
  
Je suis pratiquement à sa hauteur à présent . Je m'immobilise un instant .  
  
Il ne répond pas. Misérable avorton..  
  
« Pour deux raisons. La première , pour être avec Harry Potter . Je ne peux malheureusement pas accomplir ma destiné sans lui. C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça. »  
  
Je me baisse prestement . Mes mains sont plaquées sur le sol gelé. Drago est à quelques pas de moi , tremblotant de froid.  
  
« Et la deuxième est toute simple. »  
  
Il ne bouge pas .  
  
« Tu ne devine pas ? »  
  
Je commence à avancer vers lui , à quatre pattes , mon regard plongé dans le sien. Ma voix est un murmure à peine perceptible .  
  
« Pour ne plus... »  
  
Mon visage est à quelques centimètre du sien . Je commence à élever la voix.  
  
« t'avoir constamment à me surveiller , à m'épier ! »  
  
Je recule et me retrouve à genoux , les bras croisées , les yeux brillant de colère.  
  
« Finalement , on dirait que j'ai fait le bon choix. Pour moi comme pour toi. A ton avis , que se serait il passé si j'avais été envoyé dans ta ..stupide maison ? »  
  
Ma voix se perd dans un murmure inaudible.  
  
« Je t'aurais tué...bien plus tôt et bien plus cruellement... »  
  
Je me relève , tourne les talons , laissant mon misérable frère étendu .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans ce château et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé .  
  
Ce doit être bien caché , trop bien caché.  
  
Je prend une profonde inspiration . Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire .  
  
Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'une profonde chaleur m'envahit . Elle brûle agréablement chaque parcelle de mon corps qui commence à disparaître pour réapparaître dans la salle commune des Griffondors .  
  
La pièce est calme. Les lourds rideaux de velours rouges et les tapis d'or habillent merveilleusement cette pièce . Je contemple la salle , un sourire narquois sur le visage. Mais au bout d'un moment , il commence à perdre toute dureté , je suis amusée par cette pièce si anodine.  
  
Soudain , je sens une présence derrière moi . Je me retourne , les yeux rouges de colère et me retrouve face à Harry Potter.  
  
En personne.  
  
« Lico ? Que fait tu ici ? »  
  
Mon regard hautain ne le lâche plus . Je transforme ma voix , essayant de la faire la plus calme , la plus gentille , la plus humaine possible.  
  
« Et toi Harry ? »  
  
Ses yeux de jade fixent un point à l'horizon. Il tente d'esquisser un faible sourire.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à dormir »  
  
Je ne dit rien. La gentillesse , ça passe mais la compassion , je ne peux vraiment pas.  
  
« Viens t'asseoir. »  
  
« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je ne dors plus , depuis septembre , en fait... »  
  
Pauvre petit Harry Potter , c'est encore et toujours ma faute.. Il s'assoit dans un canapé , les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague . Il relève la tête et je m'aperçoit que son regard est inondé de larmes .  
  
J'émet le désir de dire quelque chose , de le consoler mais je me ressaisis . Je ne suis pas sensée éprouver de la compassion, ni de la pitié . Je suis puissante , extrêmement puissante.  
  
Et si je n'éprouve rien pour ma propre famille , pourquoi aurai je le moindre sentiment pour un parfait imbécile ?  
  
Non , je ne peux rien dire.  
  
Alors je le prend dans mes bras pour le consoler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela dure plusieurs minutes qui me paraissent interminables , puis il s'écarte de moi en se levant du canapé , m'adresse un sourire auquel je ne répond pas et retourne dans son dortoir.  
  
Je reste immobile , incapable de proliférer un son , une parole .  
  
La colère est trop forte. Je saisis un bibelot abandonné sur le canapé et le jette de toute mes forces contre le mur.  
  
  
  
L'objet se brise en milles morceaux sous l'effet de ma fureur.  
  
Je regarde les particules voleter dans les airs et retomber doucement sur le sol.  
  
Je me dirige vers la porte et sort précipitamment laissant derrière moi les débris de ma conscience tourmentée.  
  
Mes yeux sont rouges , la colère n'est pas retombé. Je descend avec fureur l'escalier de marbre. J'ai envie de tuer , j'ai besoin de tuer...  
  
  
  
Je plains d'avance le malheureux que je rencontrerais cette nuit. Si j'en rencontre un..  
  
  
  
Dans ma quête , de meurtre et de sang , je repense à Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Qu'aurai je pu lui dire ? Que nous sommes liés ? Que la puissance nous unit ? Lui révéler mon nom de famille véritable , mon secret ?  
  
J'aurai pu .  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre 8-  
  
  
  
  
  
Et voilà , c'est la fin (sniff) MAIS le chapitre 9 est déjà là...  
  
(Les remerciements sont à la fin du chapitre 9) 


	9. Crise de larmes

Coucou , c'est encore moi ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas , deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !  
  
Alors commençons par les choses qui blessent (allez , soit forte , dis toi que c'est comme les pansements ! )  
  
Disclamer (aie) : non rien est à moi tout est à J.K.Rowling (sors le 5ème tome , pitié...) Ah , si , l'histoire est à moi , Lico est coupée en deux (ahahaha) , elle à moi et à Miss serpentard !!!  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lico console Harry (hein ?) , résultat elle plus méchante que jamais...  
  
  
  
(En fait , j'avais trop hâte de vous les mettre car je part en vacances demain ce qui signifie plus de chapitre jusqu'à Jeudi , alors pitié laissez moi des revieuw surtout aujourd'hui et demain que je puisse les lire !!!!)  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 9- Crise de larmes  
  
  
  
  
  
J'erre dans les couloirs , les yeux vides , perdus dans le lointain . Chaque nuit , je suis de plus en plus épuisé , accablé , tourmenté....  
  
Tous les couloirs se ressemblent . Les mêmes tableaux , les mêmes pierres , les mêmes tapis , les mêmes statues. Tout est immuable , rien ne change.  
  
Ou alors c'est moi qui change.  
  
Je m'arrête au beau milieu du couloir.  
  
Je voie ses yeux noirs , perçants , brillant de milles feux. Je sens son parfum de puissance envahir les allées du château. J'entend son rire moqueur , hautain , narquois résonner dans les pièces , les salles communes, les boudoirs , les cuisines , les dortoirs ,les chemins , les sentiers du parc , les hautes tours noires .  
  
  
  
Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes , ma respiration s'accélère , une explosion de tristesse , d'incompréhension éclate en moi , et je me retrouve à pleurer bêtement , debout , dans un couloir vide.  
  
Je commence à être agiter de soubresauts , alors je vais m'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche , couvert par une teinture.  
  
Lentement je me laisse glisser le long du velours , entraînant une partie de la teinture qui tombe à moitié sur moi.  
  
Je n'écarte pas le tissu , et cache mon visage baigné de larmes dans mes mains.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elle me tient. Elle me tient en son pouvoir . Pour l'éternité........  
  
  
  
A présent , je suis obsédé par elle . Tout le temps.  
  
Jour et Nuit , Nuit et Jour , elle s'impose dans mon esprit , torture mes pensés de ses plans machiavéliques.  
  
Et lorsqu'elle me quitte , ce n'est que pour me laisser avec cette peur , cette appréhension , ce dégoût de moi qui me poursuit inlassablement .......  
  
J'essaye de lutter mais c'est impossible. J'en perd la raison , le sommeil alors je part , toutes les nuits , à la recherche de la vérité .  
  
  
  
Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité .  
  
Je ne cesse de penser à ce qu'elle m'a dit , l'autre nuit , alors que j'étais étendu sur le sol , incapable de bouger , paralysé par son pouvoir .  
  
Elle...à Griffondor.....  
  
  
  
« Dra.....Malefoy ? »  
  
Cette voix......douce et belle....elle me pétrifie.  
  
Je relève la tête. Granger est à quelques pas de moi ,vêtue d'une robe de chambre pourpre. Ses cheveux sont lâchés , emmêlés comme toujours mais elle à quelque chose de bien à elle qui la rend...désirable.  
  
Elle reste un moment à me contempler , un air peiné sur le visage. De temps en temps , elle esquisse un geste , fait mine de partir mais ne se résout pas à me laisser ici.  
  
Elle semble en proie à un furieux dilemme.  
  
Soudain , elle se dirige vers moi , lentement , gracieusement , s'accroupit et pose une main sur mon bras.  
  
Un frisson me parcourt l'échine au contact de ses doigts fin , de sa peau velouté , douce.  
  
Mes yeux brillants de larmes se perdent dans les siens alors qu'elle me demande avec une infinie douceur :  
  
« Que fait tu ici ? »  
  
Sa voix n'est plus dure comme autrefois , elle est belle , calme , hésitante..  
  
« Elle me hante . Ca m'empêche de dormir ... »  
  
Son regard est magnifique , ses yeux noisettes pétillent sans malice....ses cheveux soyeux frôlent mon bras....  
  
(Que m'arrive t il ?)  
  
« Drago , il ne faut pas te laisser aller . Surtout pas. Je sais qu'elle t'obsède mais..si tu pouvais faire abstraction d'elle...rien qu'un instant... »  
  
« Tu ne te rend pas compte ! Elle m'a rendu fou , sa puissance fait de moi..un..pantin.. et c'est ma s?ur .....je réagis comme si j'en était amoureux. »  
  
« C'est sa technique , Drago. Et elle réussi parfaitement . Regarde toi , tu es assis dans ce couloir à pleurer au lieu de chercher..... »  
  
  
  
Sa main se promène à présent sur mon bras. Sa robe de chambre est entrouverte , laissant voir sa chemise de nuit fine. Je me sens comme électrifié . Des millions de petits frissons parcourent mon corps , tel des fourmis.  
  
  
  
« Ne te laisse pas faire......bat toi ! »  
  
Je laisse échapper un soupir . Son visage s'éclaire d'un magnifique sourire .  
  
« Ah , voilà qui te ressemble plus ......Ecoute moi , Drago , je peux t'aider à chercher , à trouver un moyen pour la vaincre mais il faut d'abord que tu te battes contre toi même . Et pour ça , je ne peux pas t'aider...... »  
  
  
  
Elle se redresse alors que je voudrais qu'elle reste à mes côtés , elle me souris alors que j'aimerais qu'elle me sert dans ses bras et elle s'en va alors que tout ce que je désire , c'est sa présence .  
  
Je suis ses pas du regard.  
  
  
  
« Hermione ! »  
  
Elle se retourne , profondément touchée par cette marque de respect . Elle m'invite à continuer du regard.  
  
« ......merci...... »  
  
Elle sourit , et reste immobile comme pétrifié au milieu du couloir. Finalement elle s'en va .  
  
  
  
  
  
Je me sens étrangement faible , joyeux avec un singulier sentiment de bien être. Je reste encore quelques instants assis , le dos contre la pierre froide .  
  
Je regarde le mur d'en face . Un tableau y est accroché entre une armure et un guéridon.  
  
Mes yeux le fixent avec intensité. Mon c?ur s'emballe.  
  
  
  
Il représente une femme aux yeux bleus , volontaire , à la peau neigeuse et aux cheveux blonds.  
  
Rien de bien particulier sauf que......  
  
Son cou est orné d'un pendentif , un opale avec des serpents gravitant autour du bijou.  
  
Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite vers la peinture . Mes doigts caressent le pendentif , essayant d'en percer le mystère.  
  
Mes yeux se promènent sur le tableau . Je remarque une inscription gravée sur un petit bloc d'argent cerclé d'or.  
  
« Noiia , première Nydride de l'humanité . 1000-1025 après J.C »  
  
  
  
Je murmure pour moi même dans un souffle :  
  
« Nydride ? »  
  
  
  
Soudain le tableau pivote , laissant apparaître un long couloir remplis de gravures.  
  
J'avance prudemment et m'engouffre dans le passage.  
  
L'atmosphère est calfeutrée , des bougies de toute les couleurs sont posées sur des guéridons .  
  
Je regarde les gravures successivement. Elles représentent toute des femmes , plus belles les unes que les autres.  
  
  
  
Blondes , Rousses , Brunes , elles ont toutes le même regard empli de puissance , de fierté. Leurs mains sont pudiquement ramenées sur leur ventre , mais leurs yeux ne cachent pas leur véritable nature.  
  
Leurs vêtements sont magnifiques fait de soie , de velours , orné de taffetas ou de mousseline.  
  
Mon c?ur s'arrête lorsque je m'aperçoit qu'elles portent tous le même pendentif .  
  
C'est comme s'il n'avait pas changé au fil des siècles........  
  
  
  
J'avance toujours sous le regard inquisiteur et froid des gravures.  
  
J'arrive au bout du couloir. Je tourne la tête à gauche mais il n'y a rien. Je tourne la tête à droite et c'est alors que je vois le dernier tableau.  
  
Je commence enfin à comprendre.  
  
Des yeux noirs , une peau blanche , des cheveux de geai.......  
  
  
  
Elle est là , avec son sourire narquois , ses pupilles de braises incendiaires et son collier. C'est une copie exacte de celui qui siège dans le couloir des Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Je recule d'un pas comme si elle allait surgir du tableau  
  
Comme pour chaque gravure , une inscription est gravée à côté d'elle. Et là je vois , sur une plaque d'or entourée d'argent :  
  
« Lico Malefoy , dernière Nydride . 1986 »  
  
La vérité me frappe en plein c?ur.  
  
C'est une Nydride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Une Nydride ?  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre 9-  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors , Alors ALORS ???????????????  
  
J'espère de tout c?ur que ça vous a plut !!!!  
  
Sachez qu'il reste 12 chapitres encore avant de TOUT savoir....  
  
Sinon , il ne faut pas vous inquiéter de la ressemblance entre ce chapitre et le 8.  
  
Il arrive pratiquement la même chose à Lico et à Drago même si ils ne réagissent pas de la même façon.  
  
J'en viens avec mes promesses de sang (vous allez finir par ne plus me croire mais bon) , le prochain chapitre sera sanglant (voir la preview) et plus intense dans les sentiments . Ce sera la ténébreuse Lico qui tiendra les rênes et elle n'est pas contente.... (j'essayerai de vous le mettre jeudi soir....)  
  
Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews (c'est un peu court comme remerciements mais j'avais hâte de vous mettre le chapitre) Sachez tous que je vous aime (autant que j'adore Drago !)  
  
  
  
Ton solennel : Je voulais vous dire que sans vous , j'aurais vite abandonné et que c'est en partie grâce à vous que l'histoire est ce qu'elle est alors merci et continuer de la lire ( et d'y prendre autant de plaisir que j'en ai de l'écrire !!!)  
  
Et bien sûr , l'habituel prosternation devant vous : Revieuw !!!!!!!!!!!Encore !!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Previeuw du chapitre 10  
  
  
  
Soif de puissance , soif de pouvoir  
  
Confusions de sentiments  
  
les allées de Poudlard  
  
Sont remplies de sang  
  
  
  
Non ! Elle ne va pas tuer tout Poudlard , ne vous inquiétez pas ! En fait , je me rend compte que mes preview sont incompréhensibles mais c'est tellement amusant de vous voir chercher *sourire sadique* 


	10. Tourments

Coucou ,c'est de nouveau Moi !!!!  
  
Résumé du 9ème chapitre : Lico est une Nydride . Mais...qu'est ce que c'est ? (patience...)  
  
Commençons avec les choses qui font mal (très) :  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi , tout à Vous-savez-qui sauf Lico (mi à moi , mi à Miss Serpentard)et je ne touche pas d'argent .sniff..(une larme coule le long de ma joue...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Allez bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!  
  
-Chapitre 10- Tourments  
  
  
  
  
  
Il est tard. La lune est montée haut dans le ciel et éclaire les tours du château.  
  
Mais je suis toujours dans la salle commune.  
  
Assise dans un fauteuil . Mes doigts fins étroitement liés . Je sens la puissance , la haine , la colère passer d'une main à l'autre , dans mes veines , dans mon sang.  
  
Mes yeux fixent les lourds rideaux pourpres des fenêtres .  
  
Un par un , je m'amuse à les décrocher , à les faire tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.  
  
Une foule de pensées meurtrières toute plus violentes les unes que les autres remplit mon esprit à chaque seconde de mon existence.  
  
  
  
Je ferme les yeux , l'espace d'un instant. Lorsque je les rouvres , le regard de jade est là.  
  
Devant Moi.  
  
A Me narguer.  
  
A danser devant Mes yeux.  
  
A virevolter autour de Moi dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je ne peux plus supporter cet affront et je tente de griffer ces yeux impertinents , ces yeux qui ne se baissent pas devant Moi comme tous les autres.  
  
Mais ma main ne rencontre que le vide alors que la poussière se dissout au contact de ma peau pour se reformer un peu plus loin.  
  
  
  
Je pousse une exclamation de colère et d'un coup tous les rideaux tombent sur les tapis .  
  
Quelques tableaux se décrochent également , perturbant le calme de la nuit.  
  
Je me lève alors que mes yeux deviennent rouges sang. Je sens une bouffée de colère s'emparer de moi.  
  
  
  
Je vais encore avoir besoin de tuer cette nuit.  
  
De sentir la Mort près de moi. De voir s'échapper les âmes des corps encore brûlants de résidus de vie.  
  
  
  
Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez des elfes de Maison.  
  
Les tuer , les décimer , les exterminer ne m'amuse plus.  
  
Ou plutôt de ne me calme plus.  
  
Et ils m'évitent . Seuls les plus faibles , les plus stupides sortent la nuit. Ceux dont l'esprit es plus malléable .  
  
  
  
Mes pupilles rougissent de plus en plus.  
  
Mes mains se contractent sous l'effet de ma fureur.  
  
Soudain un bruit se fait entendre. Léger , furtif , discret.  
  
Je me retourne vers la porte .  
  
Un élève fait irruption dans la pièce. Ses cheveux châtains sont emmêlés et ses yeux encore endormis . Il porte un appareil photo autour du cou *  
  
Je ne sais pas qui il est.  
  
Ni pourquoi il est là .  
  
Je sais seulement qu'il va mourir.  
  
Et c'est bien suffisant.  
  
  
  
Mon regard est plongé dans le sien . Il ne prononce pas un mot , aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.  
  
Ses traits se durcissent tandis que ces yeux perdent toute volonté , toute lueur d'intelligence.  
  
Ils m'appartiennent.  
  
  
  
J'ai pénétré dans ces pensées aussi facilement que pour les autres.  
  
Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte .  
  
Il me suit tel un petit chien , sans savoir ce qui va lui arriver , sans se douter de sa mort prochaine .  
  
  
  
Mais qui oserai imaginer sa propre mort ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le couloir est désert .  
  
Je m'arrête en plein milieu te me tourne vers lui.  
  
Il est là , à quelques pas de moi , ses yeux fixent sans but un point devant lui.  
  
  
  
Je lève la main et aussitôt il s'élève à la vertical dans les airs.  
  
Mes yeux se font de plus insistants et le traversent de part en part.  
  
Il flotte toujours au dessus du sol.  
  
Son visage se tord , ses traits se crispent.  
  
  
  
Un halo de lumière m'envahit , une puissance intense semble jaillir de moi sous la forme de millions de petits cristaux translucides.  
  
Mes mains s'étendent un peu plus et je m'envole dans les airs comme ma victime.  
  
Mes cheveux virevoltent en tout sens , une sorte de vent vert nous entoure.  
  
Je le force une dernière fois à ouvrir les yeux .  
  
Ils sont blancs. Vides d'expressions , de vie .  
  
  
  
Morts.  
  
  
  
Le vent se calme , la lumière s'estompe et je redescend doucement sur le sol.  
  
  
  
Je ferme mes yeux rougis par la colère à la recherche du moindre petit battement de c?ur , du moindre signe de vie....  
  
Pas un bruit.  
  
Soudain il tombe lourdement sur le sol , inerte. Ses mains sont repliés sous lui , aucun souffle ne soulève sa poitrine ...  
  
Tout est redevenu calme en même temps que moi.  
  
Je me met à sourire.  
  
Alors que je ressens une profonde satisfaction , comme si j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps , mes jambes se font de plus en plus molles et je tombe à genoux sur le tapis.  
  
  
  
Je reste ainsi , à contempler mon ?uvre tout en caressant mon pendentif du bout des doigts.  
  
J'avance une main vers le corps et , lentement , je lui ferme ses yeux , pour qu'il garde à tout jamais cet air de profond endormi ..  
  
  
  
  
  
Et dire que je ne sais même pas son prénom.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Après cela je suis encore plus puissante. Plus forte , plus belle , plus venimeuse que jamais...  
  
Je me relève tranquillement et repart vers la salle commune.  
  
Je traverse des couloirs , j'emprunte des passages , monte des escaliers....  
  
Puis je m'arrête .  
  
Ses yeux verts sont revenus jouer devant moi.  
  
J'essaye encore de les attraper , de les déchirer mais à chaque fois je ne réussi qu'à arracher un peu de poussière avant qu'elle ne se reforme en un endroit différent.  
  
Je les suis pour essayer de les faire disparaître enfin , de les réduire à l'état de rien , comme je le fait si bien....  
  
  
  
Soudain je me retrouve devant d'autres yeux verts...  
  
Pas faits de poussière .  
  
Non.  
  
Les siens .  
  
Des yeux .  
  
Un front .  
  
Des cheveux.  
  
Un nez.  
  
  
  
Un visage et un corps.  
  
  
  
Il me regarde. Avec cette intensité , cette chaleur que j'aime....ou que j'exècre...  
  
Je hais ce sentiment , si fort , si intense..presque autant que ma puissance...  
  
C'est pourquoi je tue de plus en plus...avec tant de plaisir....et sans inquiétude !  
  
Son Amour engendre Ma Haine qui conduit à Ma Colère.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je veux partir , fuir , quitter ce regard troublant , retourner à ma paisible existence faite de puissance , de haine et de mort. Je veux retrouver ces instants où je me suis sentie si forte . Invulnérable .  
  
Mais je ne peux pas.  
  
  
  
Pour ce que je suis , ce que nous sommes...tous les deux...si importants...  
  
Notre destinée...  
  
Il faut que je continue à tuer , à être plus puissante , à pleinement accomplir mon ?uvre...  
  
  
  
J'ai besoin de lui....  
  
  
  
Et si !  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors que je tente de m'échapper , il attrape ma main fine et blanche.  
  
Mon regard se reflète dans ses pupilles et je peux voir la surprise et l'émotion qui subsistent au fond de mes yeux....  
  
Des sentiments tellement humains....Que font ils en moi ?  
  
C'est comme si il les avaient révélés....  
  
  
  
  
  
En cet instant , une partie de moi désire le tuer , voir toute vie quitter son misérable corps....Ce serait si facile ...  
  
Et une autre...  
  
Je détourne vivement la tête.  
  
Mais mes yeux reprennent leur couleur rouge... Je tourne mon regard vers lui , prête à le tuer alors que je n'en ai pas le droit , ni la volonté......  
  
Soudain il prend mon menton entre ses doigts alors que j'allais le fixer mortellement avec mon regard meurtrier et , doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes...  
  
  
  
Et je le repousse. Mes yeux sont toujours rouges. Je porte la main à mon cou et tente de le dégager mais cette fois encore , il s'avance et m'embrasse...  
  
Plus violemment , plus intensément ....  
  
Cela ne dure que quelques secondes durant lesquelles je m'adonne totalement mais c'est bien assez pour me mener à l'apogée de ma fureur.  
  
Il se dégage , me regarde , puis part...  
  
Mes yeux ne se calment pas et , comme la fois dernière , je prend un vulgaire objet et le brise en mille morceaux.  
  
Alors qu'il se brise , éclatant en petit grains de poussière , une larme coule le long de ma joue..  
  
  
  
Et d'autres bibelots font les frais de ma colère , à défaut de ne pouvoir tuer Harry Potter...  
  
  
  
-fin du dixième chapitre-  
  
  
  
(*Mon dieu , il dort avec ou quoi ?Ndla)  
  
  
  
  
  
aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!! Fini ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Et hop !  
  
Alors comme d'ab' :Merchi aux chentils Rewieuvers que ch'aime pachionément !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Che Vous Aime !!!  
  
  
  
Conclusion de ce chapitre :  
  
Au cas où vous vous seriez pas rendu compte , la petite Lico est en pleine phase d'humanisation....mais elle va pas rester « gentille » toute sa vie ! Surtout qu'elle l'est pas dans ce chapitre mais elle doute , elle doute..comme c'est...sadique !(ahaahaaha) De plus , elle voit le regard de Harry Potter un peu partout...mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ??????  
  
  
  
Sinon le prochain chapitre arrivera dans vos maisons bientôt (quelques jours ) !IL ne me reste qu'à le taper à l'ordi et l'envoyer ..so..  
  
  
  
Il y aura bientôt un événement important au cours des prochains chapitres...  
  
Et l'histoire ne finira pas avec l'année scolaire...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Preview du 11ème chapitre-  
  
Trois mots :  
  
Révélation....Corps...Douleur....  
  
Et voilà , je vous laisse sur votre faim...(ou fin !) 


	11. Révélations meurtrières

Coucou , c'est de nouveau moi avec le douzième chapitre intitulé « Révélations meurtrière »  
  
Je suis trop contente , j'avance bien (même si certains sont trop impatients...mais je vous comprend moi c'est pareil , surtout avec la fic les portes alors Alo , si tu lis ce message : dépêche toi , s'il te plait , tu serai un ange !!!!!!PS : I love your fic »  
  
Disclamer :Rien à moi et NA !!!!!(voilà comment on expédie vite fait bien fait les choses désagréables)  
  
  
  
Chapitre précédent : La ptite Lico est devenue plus humaine , résultat elle a tué quelqu'un !  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 11-Révélations meurtrière  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est une Nydride.  
  
  
  
Mais..qu'est ce qu'une Nydride ????  
  
Est ce une fée , un démon , un être mortel , immortel , un humain , une créature de l'enfer? Ou alors une race si puissante qu'elle en est invincible...  
  
Depuis l'instant où j'ai vu son visage peint , immobilisé par la peinture moldue et enfermée dans un couloir avec tant de femmes , si belles , si ....énigmatiques et si cruelles ,je ne cesse de voir son sourire narquois et ce nom si étrange flotter près de moi.  
  
Nydride .  
  
  
  
Une foule de question emplit mon esprit lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé par elle.  
  
Une foule de questions restées sans réponses.  
  
  
  
La grande salle est noire de monde à cette heure avancée du matin. Je contemple tous ces visages , toutes ses personnes qui ne se doutent pas une seconde de ce qui se trame derrière eux...  
  
Ils sont si...naïfs , stupides , ridiculement abrutis !  
  
Même Potter ne se rend compte de rien , il reste là à la contempler ,à baver devant elle ...  
  
Ca alors , aurais je enfin pris de l'avance sur ce pauvre Potter !  
  
...enfin........  
  
  
  
  
  
Mes yeux rencontrent ceux d'Hermione et ils perdent toute la haine que je réserve pour Potter et la moitié des gens de cette école . Ou plutôt pour toute l'école...  
  
Ils deviennent doux , gentils...., ils perdent la dureté de la glace et fondent devant ses yeux chauds.  
  
Ce regard est si intense qu'il me laisse ému , incapable de proliférer une parole...  
  
Depuis quelques temps , je me sens si...bizarre à chaque fois que je la vois , où que je la frôle.  
  
Mes sens sont en éveil et mon esprit est envahi par un brouillard qui m'aveugle....  
  
C'est la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé de la galerie et de ma s?ur ...La seule personne qui me comprenne réellement et m'apprécie pour ce que je suis....  
  
Qui l'eut cru ?  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Le bruit alerte les élèves et ils tournent tous la tête en un seul mouvement. Je continue à regarder Hermione , puis , ramenés tout deux à la réalité , notre regard se dirige vers la porte.  
  
Et ce que je voie me glace d'effroi.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore est là , au milieu de l'allée. Il s'avance .  
  
Ses yeux sont perdus dans le lointain , ses mouvements sont emplis d'une infinie tristesse et d'une fatigue insurmontable.  
  
Mais il avance toujours.  
  
Dans ses vieux bras , une masse enveloppée d'une couverture pourpre et or.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un corps.  
  
  
  
Un Griffondor.  
  
  
  
J'aperçoit un éclair brillant.  
  
Un appareil photo.  
  
Je distingue quelques touffes de cheveux châtains.  
  
Lorsque le corps arrive à ma hauteur , je vois des yeux fermés .  
  
Un visage que je connaît pour l'avoir si souvent croisé dans les couloirs .  
  
Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à lui.  
  
Et pourtant , c'est lui qu'elle à choisi..  
  
  
  
Dumbledore arrive au bout de la salle .  
  
Avec une immense lassitude , il dépose le corps sur une table.  
  
  
  
Tous le monde est en état de choc . Il n'y a jamais eu de morts depuis que je suis ici.  
  
Et ceux qui ont trépassés dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard n'ont jamais été déposé au milieu de la grande salle à huit heures du matin.  
  
  
  
Que penserait mon père de tout cela ?  
  
Serait il fière que sa fille ait tué un innocent ,qu'elle l'ait sacrifié sur l'autel de sa fureur ?  
  
Je ne sais pas....  
  
  
  
Les autres professeurs sont installés autour de leur table . Un à un ils lèvent la tête vers nous....  
  
Le désespoir se lit dans leurs yeux . Ainsi que l'impuissance.  
  
  
  
Et je commence à entendre des sanglots fuser à travers la salle.  
  
Je vois des larmes couler sur les visages.  
  
Je sens la peur leur tirailler les entrailles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Et j'entend son rire résonner dans ma tête  
  
Je vois son sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
Je sens la puissance émaner de tout son être.  
  
  
  
Il est temps d'agir.  
  
Réellement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La bibliothèque . Endroit poussiéreux pleins de livres relatant de faits totalement inintéressants.  
  
  
  
Je n'y vais pratiquement jamais et j'ai bien raison.  
  
Depuis des jours que l'on vient ici , nous n'avons rien trouver....pas même la moindre phrase pouvant nous être utile.  
  
  
  
Cela fait des heures que moi et Hermione sommes là.  
  
Seuls.  
  
Tous les élèves sont dans leur salle commune.  
  
Surtout les Griffondors.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soudain elle pousse une exclamation de joie et me présente un épais livre poussiéreux intitulé « Puissance et décadence »  
  
« Je l'ai trouvé Drago ! »  
  
Tandis que je soupire d'exaspération , elle le feuillète et tombe sur une page.  
  
Aussitôt je me penche derrière elle pour lire.  
  
Ses cheveux caressent mon visage et je me sens faible mais j'arrive tout de même à déchiffrer.  
  
  
  
  
  
« Les Nydrides.  
  
I Définition  
  
Les Nydrides sont des êtres très anciens datant de plus de mille ans.  
  
Ce sont des sorcières d'apparence normale mais nées d'une union forcée  
  
Ce sont obligatoirement des individus féminins doté de très grands pouvoirs magique et d'une puissance maléfique hors du commun.  
  
Leur capacité de colère et de haine est si impressionnante qu'elles portent toutes un pendentif fait d'opale et rehaussé de serpents . Ce collier leur permet de canaliser leur colère.  
  
Ce pendentif appelé la Loiia est particulier car il contient la vie de la Nydride . Cependant il serait stupide de penser qu'en la détruisant on détruise la Nydride.  
  
La Nydride ne peut périre que par sa main. Et la Loiia disparaîtra en même temps qu'elle jusqu'à la prochaine génération , soit cent ans plus tard.  
  
III Destinée  
  
Chaque siècle voit apparaître sa Nydride.... »  
  
  
  
Hermione tourna la tête vers moi. Son visage frôlait le mien et des millions de petits frissons me parcoururent.  
  
Elle chuchota :  
  
« On a arraché la suite ! La partie la plus importante !On allait savoir ce qu'elle manigançait. »  
  
Je tente de garder une expression impassible et d'oublier les frissons et l'émotion.  
  
« Mais qui.... »  
  
« Ta s?ur . »  
  
Je la regarde mes yeux sont remplis de questions. Elle penche un peu plus la tête vers moi et je sens ses yeux brûler de sentiments intenses.  
  
J'aimerais l'embrasser.  
  
Je vais l'embrasser.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mais soudain une douleur fulgurante me transperce la tête.  
  
Je me tiens le crâne à deux mains et gesticule dans tous les sens pour arrêter la douleur.  
  
Je m'immobilise alors que son rire emplit mon esprit , piétinant tout ce qu'il contient.  
  
  
  
« Dray....Tu ne sais pas tout...Patience.....Tu sais déjà bien plus que prévu..... »  
  
  
  
La douleur persiste , tout devient trouble , j'entend des cris étouffés .  
  
« Hermione.... »  
  
Ce murmure qui sort de moi marque la fin de mon combat contre la douleur et je tombe par terre.  
  
Une douleur plus intense que les autres m'assomme et c'est le trou noir.  
  
  
  
-Fin du chapitre 11-  
  
  
  
Alors d'abord :  
  
Merci aux revieuw (40 40 40 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)mais à force de vous avouer mon amour , je me faire jeter.....  
  
  
  
Tant pis !  
  
JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
J'abrège pour vous l'envoyer rapidement.  
  
De plus ....envoyer moi des revieuw , j'aimerai arriver à 50 sinon....(chantage , chantage !!!)hé hé hé !  
  
  
  
Le douzième chapitre arrivera dans quelques jours , genre une semaine (je l'ai pas commencé !!!!!!!!!!)Sinon je vous annonce en exclusivité que je vais traduire une fic et vous serez surpris alors si vous voyez Sucre Javel et que c'est pas Frère et S?ur , allez voir (qui vous dit qu'il y aura pas un ou deux preview !)  
  
Preview du 12ème chapitre.  
  
Seule dans l'immensité  
  
Elle lutte sans répit  
  
Contre l'adversité  
  
Alors que son amour repose  
  
Le visage comme endormi  
  
Elle cueille les roses  
  
Qui la sauveront elle et lui.  
  
  
  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai voulu dire par « roses » ???????? C'est pas une plaisanterie je sais pas du tout si il y aura des roses ou toutes sorte de fleurs dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Yé sais juste que ce sera un chapitre pour Hermione et que Drago n'est pas encore réveillé... 


	12. Confrontation

Coucou , de nouveau moi pour....CA !!!Le chapitre 12 !!!!  
  
Avertissement :pour ceux qui ont lu le preview du 11 et bien...pas de roses et des trucs un peu mini bizarre...  
  
  
  
Disclamer : et nooonnnn !je suis pas J.K.Rowling , je ne touche pas d'argent .  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 12- Confrontation  
  
  
  
  
  
« Non ! »  
  
C'est à peine un murmure qui sort de moi , un de ces chuchotements furtifs de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas y croire. De quelqu'un qui pense qu'il va se réveiller dans un sursaut , dans un cri et que ses amis seront là pour l'aider.....  
  
Et pourtant...  
  
Il est étendu par terre , les lèvres blanches , la poitrine à peine soulevée et les yeux fermés .  
  
Et ce n'est pas un rêve.  
  
Pas même un cauchemar.  
  
C'est la réalité.  
  
Je me précipite vers lui , emplie de souffrance , d'amour et de haine . Mes mains prennent les siennes , cherchant de la chaleur , le moindre signe de vie qui m'empêcherait de pleurer , de vider ma douleur , là sur le sol grossièrement fait de pierres glacées et nues.  
  
Mais elles sont froides .  
  
Je porte la main à ma bouche , prête à défaillir , mais je me ressaisit .  
  
Je me lève et des larmes coulent de mes yeux , perlent au bord de mes cils .  
  
Toute la souffrance , l'incompréhension que je cumule depuis des semaines , tous ces sentiments divers , opposés , jaillissent de moi en un flot de larmes et je m'effondre sur le sol pour pleurer à mon aise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La chaise est dure et mes yeux encore mouillés de larmes sont rouges et gonflés.  
  
J'ai pleuré si longtemps.....  
  
J'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser sur mon épaule.  
  
Puis des brancards sont apparus et le visage endormi de Drago a disparu de ma vue brouillée par le chagrin.  
  
  
  
Alors que je restait là , le regard vide , perdue dans des souvenirs , une voix est sortie de derrière moi.  
  
Une voix fatiguée , lasse . Et ces paroles n'ont fait qu'agrandir ma peine.  
  
« Et ça ne fait que commencer. »  
  
Je me suis retournée , le visage baigné de larmes .  
  
Dumbledore se tenait devant moi , droit , les yeux brillants.  
  
  
  
« Elle est si forte...il faut se rendre à l'évidence... »  
  
« Mais..Professeur.. »  
  
Il baisse les yeux vers moi. Il a le même regard que Drago , la même lueur de désespoir au fond des yeux.  
  
  
  
Sa marque.  
  
Je comprend à présent qu'elle n'a pas envoûtée seulement Drago....  
  
Elle en asservis tellement !  
  
Combien encore sont sous son emprise , combien sont vidés de toute pensées , de toute âme ?  
  
Dumbledore baisse la tête puis la relève. D'une voix tremblante , un peu hésitante , comme s'il cherchait à combattre une force , il dit :  
  
« Elle est si forte ,... si puissante , rien ne pourra l'arrêter , elle décide tout , elle régit tout , elle s'immisce dans les esprits les plus intéressants , leur vole leurs souvenirs , s'approprie leurs pensées et pourtant elle n'en reste pas moins si belle , si puissante avec cette aura autour d'elle , ces pouvoirs et son intelligence , je n'aurais jamais dû l'accepter ici , je n'aurai jamais dû , ils m'ont tous déconseillés mais c'étais trop tard , elle m'avait déjà en son pouvoir et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter ...et maintenant elle a presque réussi , ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps mais... »  
  
Sa voix est monocorde et se perd dans un souffle. Soudain il se tourne vers moi , m'agrippe les épaules et crie :  
  
« Vous ne pourrez jamais l'arrêter , elle ne peut mourir que par sa main... que si elle le décide , sachez que vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter....c'est une Nydride et elle à presque accomplit sa destinée... »  
  
  
  
Mes yeux sont exorbités , ma bouche devient sèche .  
  
  
  
Dans un nuage de fumée , Dumbledore disparaît .  
  
Je reste là , dans la bibliothèque . Le livre est toujours ouvert à la page des Nydrides , nos affaires sont encore éparpillées sur la table.  
  
Je marche un peu mais je suis prise d'un nouveau vertige et je tombe à l'endroit où gisait Drago.  
  
Je caresse le sol du bout de mes doigts comme si je pouvais le toucher , lui , et non pas une vulgaire pierre froide.  
  
Je ferme les yeux alors qu'ils commencent à s'embuer . Je tente de refouler mes larmes mais la souffrance est trop forte et je ne peux lutter.  
  
  
  
De longues minutes passent , durant lesquelles je continue de pleurer silencieusement.  
  
Soudain une force invisible m'attrape violemment et je me retrouve sur les mollets , la tête ramenée en avant , les cheveux formant un rideau autour de moi.  
  
Un mal de tête me traverse la tête alors que j'écarte ma chevelure et essuie mes yeux.  
  
Je regarde de tout côté mais rien ne bouge ,tout est silencieux .  
  
Mais de nouveau une douleur fulgurante me transperce la tête et une voix surgit en moi .  
  
« Hermione....lève toi ! »  
  
Mes jambes sont comme portées et j'atterrit , debout , les mains en avant.  
  
Je me redresse lentement et regarde encore autour de moi.  
  
Alors je vois une silhouette se dessiner et un visage , d'abord flou , apparaît peu à peu.  
  
Le corps devient plus net et je commence à en distinguer les traits.  
  
La tête est à demi baissée , les yeux sont fermés .  
  
J'ai devant moi , Lico , dans toute sa splendeur et sa puissance.  
  
Ses yeux sont toujours clôt et ses bras restent le long de son corps.  
  
Je recule d'un pas , essayant de ne pas céder à la violence et à la haine qui m'envahit.  
  
  
  
« Hermione .. »  
  
Je ferme les yeux , tentant d'étouffer la voix qui s'immisce en moi mais elle est trop forte et m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Son regard est noir et elle me contemple , emplie de fureur.  
  
« Hermione.... »  
  
Pour la première fois , elle ouvre la bouche pour parler .  
  
« Tu commence à m'agacer sérieusement ... »  
  
Je déglutit et tente de reculer mais mes pieds sont cloués au sol. Un sourire narquois illumine son visage et elle continue de parler , d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
« Je sais que toi et...Drago , vous avez trouvez...de précieuses informations sur moi...pauvre petit frère , le voilà dans un triste état !. »  
  
Je ne répond rien . Mon esprit est envahi par une sorte de brume épaisse et je peine à comprendre ses paroles.  
  
Je ne vois plus rien et mes membres sont engourdis .  
  
Un épais nuage noir danse devant mes yeux , je sens son esprit envahir le mien , j'entend ses ordres résonner dans ma tête .  
  
Puis je vois deux points rouges s'allumer brusquement dans les ténèbres . Ils me fixent et je me sens comme emportée dans les airs .  
  
J'ai l'impression d'être piquée par des millions de petits poignards , une douleur intense me traverse de part en part .  
  
Je me sens faiblir , ma tête tombe et je ne sens plus mon c?ur battre.  
  
  
  
Puis je tombe lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passent et je sens à nouveau chaque battement de mon c?ur .  
  
J'entend des pas s'approcher de moi. Un corps s'accroupit et me tire les cheveux .  
  
Son visage est à quelques centimètre du mien et ses yeux ont repris une couleur normale .  
  
Elle sourit et dit d'une voix calme , à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure mais tout de même emplit de haine .  
  
« Ne me sous estime plus jamais..je n'aurais pas autant d'indulgence pour toi , si tu continue.... »  
  
Et elle se lève , laissant ma tête revenir sur le sol froid .  
  
Je la vois toucher son pendentif et une petite lumière l'entoure .  
  
Elle me regarde de ses yeux noirs comme la haine.  
  
  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas tué...pour cette fois ... »  
  
Elle se retourne alors que je tente de refouler mes larmes.  
  
Ses pas résonnent jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle .  
  
Après quelques minutes , je me relève pour mieux m'asseoir dans un angle de la pièce .  
  
Et pour la énième fois de la journée , je recommence à pleurer .  
  
Des phrases me reviennent en mémoire et fusent de tout côté , augmentant mon mal de tête.  
  
Des phrases singulières ou communes , des phrases de haine ou d'amour , des phrases tout simplement. Des images dansent devant mes yeux , souvenirs de temps anciens , révolus.  
  
C'est si dur d'être la seule à savoir....  
  
  
  
Une main frôle mon bras mais je ne bouge pas . J'entend quelqu'un se baisser mais je ne fait pas un mouvement , je continue à pleurer.  
  
Quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux , tout en essayant de me calmer mais rien n'y fait , je ne fait que pleurer de plus belle.  
  
Alors cette main écarte mes cheveux et prend mon visage couvert de larmes entre ses doigts .  
  
J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir un regard bleu acier .  
  
J'esquisse un sourire en le reconnaissant mais je me remet aussitôt à pleurer.  
  
De joie.  
  
De colère.  
  
De tout.  
  
  
  
Drago m'attire doucement vers lui et je me perd dans ses bras pour finir de pleurer.  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre-  
  
Sniff...c'est trop adorable...Mais ! Que vas t il se passer ! Suspense inconsidérable !!!!!!!  
  
Remerciements : Je vous aime...je vous aime....(répète cette phrase une bonne cinquantaine de fois , jusqu'à ce qu'une âme charitable l'assomme avec une matraque...)  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas Miss Serpentard , tu peux me dire que tu adore ma fic quand tu veux(ça ne fait mal qu'à mes chevilles , mais bon !)  
  
Ange Rogue : Comment je fais ? J'en sais rien...(réponse très intelligente)  
  
  
  
Alors , je suis très en colère parce que je n'ai que 46 revieuw (pauvre petite , va !) Mais je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous donner le chapitre 12 alors....  
  
Alors tout cela nécessite peut être des explications.... -OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Hum , alors euhhhhhh. Ah oui , je viens de me rendre compte que ma fic tourne essentiellement autour des perso et de leur quête qui les mèneras on ne sais où . Ce que je veux dire , c'est qu'il n'y a aucun cours , ni de trucs comme ça . Et que Dumbledore est bien étrange... Ca vous va ? -Noooooooonnnnn !! -Tant pis !  
  
  
  
Preview du prochain chapitre :  
  
Joie , amour , gentillesse .  
  
Vous croyez vraiment que ça va durer ? 


	13. Punition collective

Coucou , c'est re moi. Normalement ce chapitre devait être plus gai et plus léger.  
  
Il n'en est rien pour deux raisons :  
  
La première , une de mes amies s'est tuée dans un accident Dimanche et j'étais incapable d'écrire un chapitre rose bonbon Quand à la deuxième , j'ai pensé que le point de vue de Drago pourrait vous intéresser...  
  
Ce chapitre scellera la deuxième partie....  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 13- Punition collective  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« Drago.... »  
  
Mon esprit est embuée d'une brume épaisse , mes membres sont engourdis comme si je sortait d'un long sommeil. Mes yeux sont fermés et je n'arrive pas à les ouvrir. C'est comme si une main les empêchaient de voir à nouveau la lumière du jour , m'obligeant à rester dans les ténèbres.  
  
Sa voix s'immisce encore et toujours en moi , occupant les moindres recoins de mon être torturé.  
  
Je tente de bouger comme si un simple geste allait la faire partir , la chasser de mon corps...  
  
En vain.  
  
  
  
« Dray Chéri....si tu savais comme c'est agréable de te voir ainsi..... »  
  
Sa voix me paraît soudainement étrange , sourde et incertaine comme si elle était....  
  
Lointaine.  
  
Mais elle continue quand même de me torturer.  
  
« Tiens , si on jouait aux devinettes ! »  
  
Pour appuyer son idée elle me lacère l'esprit de ses griffes acérées puis continue , sarcastique.  
  
« Alors....où est tu en ce moment ? »  
  
Mon mal de tête augmente , accompagné de nausées .  
  
« Répond . »  
  
Je ne sais pas !  
  
  
  
Je ne sais pas.  
  
« hum...tu n'es vraiment pas gentil Dray ! Je vais être obligé de te punir »  
  
Je sens mon corps se soulever alors qu'une affreuse douleur me transperce .  
  
« A l'infirmerie , Drago , tu es à l'infirmerie.... »  
  
Je ne rêve pas , sa voix est de moins en moins présente et même si son pouvoir reste intact , je peine à l'entendre distinctement.  
  
Elle loin de moi....ou alors......  
  
Elle est en train de tuer quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
« Dis donc petit frère , tu m'étonne par ton intelligence ! Voyons si tu saura répondre à ma prochaine question.......Où suis je ? »  
  
  
  
Je ne répond pas et elle m'envoie de nouveau de la douleur parcourir mon corps.  
  
Alors elle prononce ce mot qui martèle mon esprit.  
  
« ...bibliothèque..... »  
  
A peine a t elle finit que sa main invisible quitte ma bouche et mes yeux , que son âme sort de ma tête.  
  
Mon esprit se vide , j'ouvre violemment les yeux , tremblant. Je me redresse , regarde tout autour de moi , les yeux écarquillés.  
  
  
  
Un seul nom me vient aux lèvres et mon c?ur bat plus vite.  
  
  
  
« Hermione. »  
  
Je tremble toujours et haletant , je saute de mon lit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je cours à travers le château . J'ai l'impression d'entendre son rire résonner partout où je passe , de voir la vie s'échapper du corps d'Hermione au fur et à mesure que j'avance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va lui faire.  
  
Si elle va la tué. Comme elle a tué Colin Crivey.  
  
  
  
Si elle va l'envoûter , la réduisant à l'état de zombie ,faisant perdre l'éclat de vie de ses yeux.  
  
Me faisant perdre la mienne également.  
  
  
  
Ou alors elle va la laisser en vie....  
  
  
  
Je cours plus vite.  
  
  
  
  
  
La bibliothèque est à l'autre bout de Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Je suis devant la porte . Je prend une grande bouffée d'air comme si c'était la dernière puis , alors que j'allais ouvrir la lourde porte de bois , je me ravise.  
  
  
  
Une pensée traverse mon esprit endolori.  
  
Une idée.  
  
Ou plutôt un instinct de survie.  
  
J'ai un pouvoir , peut être misérable à côté des siens mais je n'ai pas eu le temps , ni l'intelligence de m'en servir.  
  
Il est temps de l'utiliser.  
  
  
  
Je ferme les yeux à la recherche d'une concentration intense .  
  
  
  
Plusieurs minutes passent . Mes mains sont toujours collées à mon corps , mes yeux toujours clos .  
  
Alors je rouvre les yeux.  
  
Il me semble que ça à fonctionner.  
  
Je tourne la poignée .  
  
Les yeux embués , ne sachant pas ce que je vais y trouver , je pénètre dans la pièce.  
  
Que m'a t elle laissé ?  
  
Est elle là , à m'attendre en compagnie du corps d'Hermione ?  
  
Je découvre la salle , le souffle court et le c?ur battant.  
  
  
  
Elle est vide.  
  
Mon c?ur accélère tandis que toujours haletant , tentant de reprendre mon souffle , je regarde.  
  
De haut en bas , de bas en haut , de gauche à droite , de droite à gauche.  
  
Avec cet air affolé , ce sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à la peur.  
  
  
  
Puis j'entend des sanglots et je tourne vivement la tête.  
  
Derrière un lourd pilier de pierre , une silhouette est accroupie.  
  
  
  
Minuscule et fragile.  
  
Douce et tourmentée.  
  
Belle et brisée.  
  
Ses bras autour de ses genoux et sa tête enfouie .  
  
Un rideau de cheveux bruns encerclant son visage .  
  
Son dos est secoué par des sanglots , c'est son corps tout entier qui est agité de soubresauts.  
  
  
  
Elle ne l'a pas tué.  
  
  
  
Non.  
  
  
  
Elle l'a anéanti.  
  
  
  
J'avance .  
  
  
  
Je lui frôle le bras .  
  
Mais elle ne réagit pas .  
  
  
  
Je m'accroupit , lui murmure des choses au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Mais elle ne fait aucun mouvement.  
  
Et ses sanglots ne cessent de s'intensifier.  
  
En une fraction de seconde , je redeviens visible.  
  
Alors j'écarte ses cheveux doucement et prend son visage entre mes mains.  
  
Elle ouvre ses yeux rougis par les larmes et j'y lis la surprise , la joie, la souffrance.  
  
Sa bouche est entrouverte , et elle est parcourue par des petits frissons.  
  
Elle me dévisage encore et encore.  
  
Soudain elle recommence à pleurer et je l'attire doucement contre moi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cela dura longtemps .  
  
  
  
Aux premières heures du matin après une longue nuit à pleurer , je quitte Hermione au pied d'un grand escalier.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle commence à grimper les marches , je lui attrape la main.  
  
  
  
Elle se retourne , surprise , heureuse.  
  
  
  
Je déglutis difficilement et mes yeux se noient dans les siens.  
  
  
  
Je parvient enfin à articuler tout en la regardant.  
  
  
  
« .......le bal........pour la surveiller...... »  
  
  
  
Elle comprend. Son visage s'illumine , son regard pétille et lentement elle hoche la tête .  
  
  
  
Puis sa main glisse de la mienne enlevant sa peau de velours de la mienne et elle monte les marches quatre à quatre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je reste ainsi à la contempler alors qu'il ne reste dans l'air que des résidus de son parfum.  
  
  
  
  
  
« ...pauvre fou...... »  
  
  
  
  
  
Je me retourne et regarde partout.  
  
  
  
Mais il n'y a personne.  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre-  
  
Merci à tous ! Et je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas eu le bô chapitre mais bon....  
  
Merci à tous les review ! ( je vous le promet , à la fin de cette fic , vous aurez droit à votre page à vous tout seuls).  
  
Alors , bon , ce chapitre marque la fin de la deuxième partie et le 14 ouvrira la troisième.  
  
En bref , il nous reste 8 chapitres !!!!  
  
  
  
Preview de la troisième partie ( et du prochain chapitre !)  
  
  
  
Dans un château remplis de sorciers  
  
  
  
Une magnifique fête se préparait  
  
  
  
Où régnerait délices et voluptés  
  
  
  
Mais au milieu de cette innocence  
  
  
  
Deux êtres que tout opposent  
  
  
  
Savent et payent le prix de leur connaissance  
  
  
  
Et deviennent plus que moroses.  
  
  
  
(et c'est repartis pour les preview qui veulent rien dire...)  
  
Bizous à tous et n'oubliez pas : Review !! 


	14. Remords

Ce chapitre est dédiée à mon amie décédée Dimanche.  
  
C'est peut être beaucoup ce que je vais vous demandez (surtout si vous avez le moral) mais j'aimerai que vous ayez une pensée pour elle , ne fusse qu'une seconde.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A élodie , trop jeune pour mourir mais la vie l'a emporté quand même.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 14- Remords  
  
  
  
  
  
La salle était belle , richement décorée de blanc.  
  
  
  
Des rideaux blancs , des tapis blancs , de la porcelaine blanche , une piste de danse blanche.  
  
  
  
Les robes des élèves étaient également blanches afin de symboliser Noël dans son intégralité.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione dans sa robe couleur de neige immaculée était radieuse. Elle avait garni sa chevelure de longs fils d'argents et portaient de légers bracelets blancs faits d'or fin.  
  
Je la regardait descendre l'escalier , ses cheveux volant derrière elle.  
  
  
  
Mes yeux noyés dans les siens.  
  
Lorsque ma main toucha la sienne , délicatement recouverte d'un gant blanc , des millions de petits frissons me parcoururent , augmentant mon stress et mon amour pour elle.  
  
  
  
Puis nous avons dansés , heureux de ne plus nous préoccuper d'elle , de s'occuper de nous , de vivre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle n'étais pas là.  
  
Pas remarqué qu'elle ne hantait pas mon esprit , ne volait pas les instants heureux de ma vie.  
  
  
  
J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose.  
  
J'aurai du avoir un pressentiment .  
  
J'aurai du tendre l'oreille , getter son pas dans le couloir , le bruissement de sa robe.  
  
J'aurais du .  
  
  
  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et il est trop tard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ma main est dans celle d'Hermione à présent.  
  
  
  
Je ne la lâche plus de peur de la perdre.  
  
  
  
Bientôt , elle deviendra plus molle , perdra toute sensation de chaleur , et je n'aurai qu'une main sans vie accroché à moi.  
  
  
  
Dans quelques instants , toute l'école va avoir droit à une démonstration de ma s?ur.  
  
Elle va les tuer.  
  
Et nous sommes déjà tous à terre devant elle ,allongés sur le sol.  
  
  
  
Je relève la tête , j'aperçoit ses longs cheveux noirs , sa robe rouge couleur de feu.  
  
  
  
Elle étend la main et une lumière aveugle la salle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Et la fine main d'Hermione glisse de la mienne ne me laissant que le gant.  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre-  
  
RECORD BATTU !!!!  
  
Chapitre écrit en cinq minutes ( allez 10 !) , un jour funeste ,un jour d'enterrement .  
  
J'aurai pu faire un bô , long , chapitre rose bonbon avec les clichés.  
  
Non.  
  
Car Lico est invulnérable et vous le savez maintenant. Et même si dray ne mourra pas (et puis quoi encore !)elle va faire couler beaucoup d'encre la petite Lico.  
  
Et les chapitres joyeux sont pas pour cette fic , même l'épilogue est pas marrant....  
  
Je dois vous semblez un peu agressive , je suis vraiment , vraiment désolée.  
  
C'est pas que je veux vous faire du mal , c'est que je trouve injuste qu'une famille subisse une mort.  
  
Injuste de mourir à 21 ans.  
  
Désolé également pour vous raconter des trucs perso. Désolé pour tout.  
  
Alors ne vous étonné pas , mais il y a un peu de moi dans cette fic , plus que d'habitude.  
  
Re merci pour les revieuw.  
  
Je pense écrire la suite ce week end , quand le moral se sera un peu amélioré . 


	15. Faiblesse

Coucou !Et voilà le chapitre 15 !!  
  
Disclamer :rien à moi !  
  
  
  
Avertissement :Se situe avant et pendant que Lico n'attaque les élèves , explique en partie pourquoi Dray n'était plus possédé par elle.  
  
  
  
Bonne Lecture ! Conseil :Imaginez une musique tourmentée , bien noire , mais en même temps joyeuse(dure à trouver !)Je sais pas si vous avez déjà écouter la musique classique de Eyes Wide Shut , ou alors elle de la pub pour les assurances (c'est la même) Vous voyez ? Non ? Tant pis !  
  
  
  
-Chapitre 15- Faiblesse  
  
  
  
  
  
Le château est illuminé de milles feux . La neige recouvre les toits d'une blancheur délicatement nacrée.  
  
  
  
  
  
La musique emplit les moindres pièces et les c?urs juvéniles et puériles des élèves comme lorsque je pénètre leurs âmes si malléables...avec la même facilité.  
  
La mélodie envoûtante qui émane de la Grande Salle résonne sur tous les murs de pierre, se répercutant en un écho sourd.  
  
Elle parvient même jusqu'à la salle où je suis .  
  
Je sens leur bonheur insolent parvenir jusqu'à moi , traverser mon corps , m'assaillant de toute part. Leurs sentiments si humains me transpercent.  
  
  
  
Je suis assise sur la pierre froide , ma jupe pourpre ramenée autour de moi , les yeux dans le vague ,tachant de remettre mes idées en place.  
  
Entre mes mains recouvertes de gants de soie noire , un morceau de papier déchiré , lacéré tant bien que mal mais intacte.  
  
Les derniers mots inscrits à l'encre noire dansent devant mes yeux et même lorsque je tente de les fermer , ils me hantent comme ces yeux verts...  
  
Je rampe sur le tapis pourpre , à genoux , les yeux clos. Je me sens agité d'un sentiment impétueux qui m'ordonne de bouger .  
  
  
  
Leurs sentiments si stupides emplissent ma tête , détruisent mes pensées à m'en faire hurler.  
  
La musique augmente en intensité , s'infiltre dans les moindres recoins de la pièce.  
  
  
  
Soudain la douleur me fait passer sur le dos , les mains de chaque côté comme clouées au sol.  
  
Je pousse un cri , un de ces cris emplit de fureur , de douleur , d'incompréhension.  
  
Une douce chaleur émane de moi , douce mais intense.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux violemment alors que toutes les fenêtres se brisent . Je vois une lumière blanche emplir la pièce.  
  
J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les petits morceaux de verres voler en éclats avant que les teintures et les tableaux des murs fusent à travers la pièce pour s'éclater sur la pierre.  
  
Un guéridon éclate en mille morceaux .  
  
Je pousse encore un cri et ce n'est plus que fracas et bruit assourdissant . Les lourds rideaux s'arrachent un à un des embrasures des fenêtres et tombent lourdement sur le sol.  
  
Je suis toujours sur le dos , les cheveux épars , les bras recouverts de débris. La musique redouble de puissance .  
  
  
  
Mes yeux deviennent rouges et des flammes jaunes apparaissent dans l'air.  
  
Je bouge de tout côté , je roule sur le dos au son de la musique , agitée par une frénésie , une agitation intense que je ne contrôle pas.  
  
  
  
Sous le coup de la douleur , je lève violemment les bras , les mains ouvertes vers le plafond , le corps à demi soulevé .  
  
  
  
Une lumière blanche sort de moi , de mon corps tout entier et transperce les murs.  
  
  
  
Mon corps s'élève au dessus du sol , les flammes dansent devant moi , les meubles continuent à voler dans les airs.  
  
Je pousse encore un cri emplit de douleur , les mains toujours levées . Je me sens tombée et c'est le trou noir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« ....Bien....tu a prouvé ton appartenance à la race des Nydrides.....il est temps pour toi d'accomplir ton destin...mais il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps.... »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J'ouvre les yeux , soulagée .Tous les sentiments que l'on ma infligé ont disparu.  
  
Le doute , l'amour , la peur , l'incertitude et la douleur ne prendront plus jamais possession de moi......  
  
J'ai encore une fois prouvée ma supériorité , j'ai réussi à combattre , à vaincre......  
  
  
  
Je suis toujours étendue . Je touche ma Loiia du bout de doigts .  
  
Elle est brûlante.  
  
  
  
Je sourie.  
  
  
  
L'heure approche , inexorablement.  
  
Le calme règne dans la pièce .  
  
Je referme les yeux afin de savourer ces instants.  
  
  
  
Soudain quelque chose frôle mes lèvres.  
  
Lorsque je rouvre les yeux , je me trouve nez à nez avec un regard vert.  
  
  
  
En cet instant , je veux le tuer , je veux le sentir mourir près de moi. Je veux lui faire mal , lui briser le c?ur .  
  
Mais s'il n'était plus là.....je me sentirait perdue , damnée...et seule..si désespérément seule....  
  
Mes yeux deviennent rouges et je tente de lever la main....  
  
Mais il m'embrasse à nouveau. Avec plus d'intensité.  
  
  
  
Je garde mes yeux ouverts , qui virent au rouge mais qui ne peuvent rien faire.  
  
  
  
Il caresse mes cheveux , pressant toujours ses lèvres sur les miennes , me tenant fermement sur le sol.  
  
  
  
Peu à peu je ferme les yeux , emportée dans ce tourbillon de douces chaleurs.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'il enlève sa bouche de la mienne , que ces yeux brillent dans les miens , il me regarde fixement puis murmure dans une langue que je n'ai jamais parlée , que je n'ai jamais entendue , jamais étudiée mais que je comprend......  
  
  
  
  
  
« Je t'aime »  
  
  
  
A ces mots mon regard redevient rouge. Des phrases me reviennent en mémoire , fusent dans mon esprit me rendant plus dure.  
  
  
  
  
  
« ....La Nydride doit faire attention à l'amour aveugle que le Fourchelang lui porte. Cela pourrait la perdre......... »  
  
  
  
Aussitôt , je le repousse violemment , me lève , les cheveux en bataille , haletante.  
  
  
  
(Je ne veux pas mourir par sa faute)  
  
En une fraction de seconde , je lui tiens la tête entre mes mains , vidant son esprit de toute lueur de vie.  
  
Ses yeux perdent peu à peu leur éclat alors qu'il a encore au bout des lèvres les mots qu'il m'a prononcé.  
  
Son regard devient vide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mon travail achevé , j'époussète mes vêtements . Mes bras sont maculés de sang , je regarde Harry mais il ne réagit pas à la vue du sang.  
  
Je rend à mes bras leur blancheur immaculée et me dirige vers la porte , ne jetant aucun regard au désordre de la pièce et aux multiples cadavres d'elfes de maisons.  
  
  
  
J'étend la main et la porte se referme dans un bruit sec.  
  
Je traverse un dédale de couloirs , lentement , suivie de Harry.  
  
La musique m'entraîne vers elle .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Je suis devant la porte de la Grande Salle , prête à entrer , à tout dévaster.  
  
  
  
J'ouvre violemment la porte .  
  
  
  
La musique s'arrête à mon entrée , tous les visages des élèves se tournent vers moi.  
  
  
  
Ils ont installé un escalier recouvert d'un tapis blanc.  
  
Je le descend gracieusement , le regard fixé sur le podium.  
  
Je ne leur adresse pas un regard. Je lis dans leurs esprits la peur ,l'incompréhension.  
  
  
  
J'avance doucement , j'évolue au milieu de la salle.  
  
La peur s'est muée en crainte , au fur et à mesure que j'avance , tout le monde s'écarte , la tête baissée , formant ainsi une haie d'honneur tout à fait plaisante.  
  
  
  
Je monte sur l'estrade . A peine arrivée au rebord , je lève une main et une lumière blanche envahit la salle.  
  
Tous ces êtres se retrouvent projetés au sol , incapable de bouger.  
  
Dans la foule , j'aperçoit Drago , tenant la main à Hermione.  
  
Il me regarde , perdu , tourmenté , un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.  
  
Une folle envie de les tuer me parcourt.  
  
Je lève l'autre main et la main de Drago lâche aussitôt celle d'Hermione.  
  
  
  
Alors que la lumière qui émane de moi devient rouge , tous les corps s'envolent dans les airs , immobiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Certains meurent sur le coup ,emportés par la douleur , vidés de toute vie , mais restent en l'air , maintenus par le sort.  
  
Les autres agoniseront.......  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin du chapitre-  
  
Sniff , je suis émue !  
  
On peut dire qu'il en a mis du temps ce chapitre mais j'y suis enfin arrivée !!!  
  
J'ai enfin fait ce chapitre comme je le souhaitait , il est assez intense en émotions vous ne trouve pas ?  
  
  
  
En parlant d'émotions , j'ai lu avec plaisir vos reviews , ceux qui parlaient de mon amie et e tient à vous remercier chaleureusement . Vous avez été formidables et émouvant .  
  
Votre façon de me remonter le moral m'a énormément touchée et c'est une des raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a mis du temps à arriver , je ne voulais surtout pas vous décevoir.  
  
Je voudrai encore une fois vous remercier pour avoir lu mon dernier chapitre avec intérêt et de m'avoir écrit.  
  
Encore une foie , MERCI !!!  
  
  
  
Sinon j'espère qu'une fois arrivée à ce stade de la lecture , vous aurez l'idée de me faire part de vos commentaires !(pitié pitié)En bref....REVIEWS !  
  
Et comme d'ab' c'est l'heure des preview qui veulent rien dire :  
  
-Preview(qui veut rien dire)du 16ème chapitre-  
  
Révélation , amour , désolation  
  
Alors là , c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que je fait , vous trouvez pas ? Hé hé hé.... 


	16. Réveils macabres

Coucou les amis ! Voici le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous , écrit à la sueur de mon front , avec la musique à fond , un rhume , une quinte de toux pas possible et mon bulletin en arrière plan...........  
  
Disclamer : Non , mais vraiment pourquoi cette c..ce truc a été inventé ? C'est vrai , on le sait qu'on n'est pas J.K.Rowling , et que rien nous appartient ! Ce n'est qu'un concept sadique pour nous rappeler à tout bout de champ que tout est à J.K et rien à nous ! Alors , non , je boude , je veux pas le dire !!!!...*boude , boude*.........grrr ok ok !....oui , oui , RIEN n'est à moi !Vous êtes contents !Sauf Lico , qui est née dans l'esprit de Miss Serpentard et qui a grandi dans le mien.....(en bref je suis une sorte de mère porteuse lol.)  
  
-Chapitre 16- Réveils macabres  
  
Je me sens léger , léger comme une plume d'oiseau. J'ai l'impression de voler dans les airs avec la grâce d'un ph?nix , de caresser les contours voluptueux des nuages , de ne plus souffrir.....de rêver.  
  
Mon esprit est vide et mes sensations inexistantes . Je n'ai plus peur , plus faim ni soif. Je ne connais plus la douleur et les larmes. Mon c?ur n'est plus rempli de tout ces doutes et de tous ses sentiments humains. Je n'ai plus la moindre envie .  
  
Et pourtant je ne suis pas mort.  
  
Mon corps est vide de chaleurs , de bouillonnements propres à la race des hommes mais je vit toujours. Je ne peux plus bouger mais ma poitrine se soulève sous le coup de l'air pénétrant mes poumons. Même si je ne le vois pas.  
J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air et je sens mon être se réchauffer. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés et je suis incapable de faire un mouvement.  
  
Au bout d'un moment , je parvient à ouvrir mes yeux et là je me rend compte la raison de ma légèreté.  
  
Le plafond étoilé est à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
  
Mes doigts tentent de caresser le sol mais je peux pas les bouger. Les faibles mouvements que je peux faire me prouvent que mes doigts ne transpercent que le vide.  
En quelques minutes , les dernières images du bal me reviennent en mémoire . Ses yeux noirs devenant rouges , ses mains tendues vers les élèves , cette lumière blanche aveuglante envahissant la salle.....  
  
La sensation de perdre son corps et sa vie , de s'élever dans les airs , de quitter à jamais le sol....et surtout la main d'Hermione quittant la mienne.  
Mes mains sont collées à mon corps , je ne suis plus qu'un bloc de glace qui tente désespérément de se réchauffer , de retrouver peu à peu des sensations de vie.  
  
Le plafond est toujours aussi près . Je l'observe .  
Il brille de milles feux .....et dans ses éclats je peux voir les corps des élèves se refléter.  
  
Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise et une chaleur intense se diffuse de part et d'autre de mon corps libérant mes membres de l'emprise glacée.  
  
Le plafond commence à s'éloigner , devenant de plus en plus petit et je me sens glisser , entraînée par une force invisible (on appelle ça la gravité Dray !) jusqu'au sol.  
J'atterrit lourdement sur les dalles froides qui me martèlent le dos.  
Une odeur emplit mes narines. Une odeur de fumée noirâtre , épaisse , une odeur de mort.  
  
Je reste longtemps ainsi , immobile , les doigts écartés , les paupières clauses . Puis la peur , la douleur m'incite à me relever. Lentement je me redresse .  
Une fois debout , j'hésite à ouvrir les yeux mais je finis par céder à la tentation.  
  
Les tables sont renversées , les tapis blancs maculés de débris , une poussière recouvre les moindres recoins de surface.  
  
Mais si encore ce n'était que ça...  
Quelques corps sont étendus sur le sol , une expression de douleur sur le visage.  
  
Je me précipite vers eux , avec cette peur , ce refus de réalité qui m'empêche de pleurer et de comprendre.  
  
Je ne me baisse même pas , je sais immédiatement en voyant leurs yeux à demi ouverts qu'ils ne respirent plus.  
  
Alors la fureur s'empare de moi , je me tiens la tête à deux mains pour ne plus voir les sinistres cadavres qui sont autour de moi.  
  
Je tourne , de plus en plus vite, pour oublier tout ce qui m'entoure , pour mourir , pour ne plus voir la Mort danser , pour ne plus sentir l'odeur du sang imprégné mes vêtements.  
  
Soudain je m'arrête . Mes mains sont maculées de larmes , mes yeux rougis et mon c?ur saigne comme jamais il n'avait souffert. J'ai l'impression de revivre toutes les morts de ces personnes , à qui je n'avais pas fait attention mais qui faisaient partie de moi......  
A leur manière......  
Lorsque je rouvre les yeux , laissant la souffrance de nouveau à ma vue , les corps sont toujours là , la désolation règne toujours en reine toute puissante .  
  
Je lève les yeux au plafond étoilé , et là je retiens une envie de vomir plus forte que les précédente  
Là haut , là où je me trouvait quelques minutes auparavant , des dizaines de corps gravitent , étendus et inertes dans le vide.  
  
Leurs visages sont tournés vers le plafond et leurs membres sont collés à leur corps.  
  
Mais si je ne suis pas mort , alors ils ne le sont pas....peut être pas..  
  
Elle les a ensorcelées.....elle les laisse encore un peu vivant tant qu'ils sont endormis.  
  
Vivant dans leur sommeil.....puis ils se réveilleront , les uns après les autres , sauf ceux qui ont subis une trop grande décharge magique, et ils prendront peur . Et ils tomberont jusqu'au sol et seuls les plus forts survivront......jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de leur situation....  
  
J'observe toujours les corps. J'aperçoit ceux de Rogue , de Dumbledore et de McGonnagall .  
  
Alors , c'est vrai. Même les professeurs ne peuvent rien faire , ils ne peuvent même pas la blesser , alors la tuer......  
Mes yeux vont d'une personne à l'autre quand ils sont attirées par une magnifique robe blanche étincelante .  
  
Hermione.  
  
J'étend la main , doucement , comme si je voulais la faire venir à moi. Ses cheveux volent doucement dans la brise légère de la désolation et ses bras sont toujours immobiles.  
  
Ma main reviens le long de mon corps alors que je me sens de nouveau pleurer.  
  
Je la regarde toujours , essayant d'apercevoir , de voler un petit geste , un mouvement qu'elle aurait pu faire et qui m'aurait redonné espoir.  
Et elle le fait.  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'elle se réveille , m'arrachant un sourire torturé.  
  
Elle frémit , voyant le plafond.  
Durant de longues minutes je la vois se battre avec elle même , essayant de bouger , d'arracher à ses muscles la douce torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés.  
  
Et elle y parvint , dans un cri de douleur.  
  
Et elle tombe , doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Je me précipite vers elle tentant de ralentir sa chute et elle atterrit délicatement dans mes bras.  
  
Ses yeux sont clos , je ne sais même pas si elle est consciente.  
  
J'effleure son visage du bout de mes doigts , caressant sa bouche , ses paupières , son front.  
Elle me fait terriblement penser à la Belle au Bois Dormant , un conte qu'une vieille nourrice moldue nous racontaient à moi et ...à elle.  
  
La fin de l'histoire me revient et un sourire passe sur mes lèvres.  
  
Je me penche , touchant toujours sa bouche satinée .  
  
La peur m'arrête et je reste plusieurs minutes à la fixer.  
  
Puis je me lance et effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes.  
Devant son absence de réaction , je presse ma bouche contre la sienne et l'embrasse doucement.  
  
A ce moment , c'est comme une explosion de chaleurs humaines qui me parcourent sous la forme de multiples frissons.  
  
Mon baiser ,chaste , devient plus intense , plus passionné et mes lèvres pressent les siennes plus fortement.  
  
Alors que mes baisers se font plus forts , sa bouche devient chaude .  
Ses lèvres répondent à mes attentes ( ! ) et s'entrouvrent délicatement.  
  
Notre baiser augmente en intensité puis je quitte ses lèvres .  
  
Je la regarde . Ses yeux s'ouvrent , emplis de larmes puis se referment.  
  
Je caresse ses cheveux avec mes doigts . Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et l'invite à se lever.  
  
Une fois debout , elle rouvre les yeux et son regard se pose sur les décombres.  
  
Elle me lâche les mains et court jusqu'aux corps.  
  
Je reste en arrière , détournant la tête.  
  
Il ne faut pas que je pleure.  
  
Elle pousse un cri et sa main se porte à sa bouche.  
Il ne faut pas que je pleure.  
  
Elle se retourne lentement avec cette expression effarée , la main toujours sur la bouche , de longues larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle me regarde , ses yeux embués de larmes , dans les miens.  
  
Il ne faut pas que je pleure .  
  
Pour elle.  
Des sanglots la font tressaillir , des soubresauts incontrôlables la font frémir.  
  
Je m'approche vers elle et l'entoure de mes bras , appuyant sa tête sur mon torse.  
  
Je tente de la consoler , refoulant mes larmes , mais rien n'y fait.  
  
Il ne faut pas que je pleure.  
  
Et je me met à pleurer avec elle , au milieu des corps , au milieu de la douleur et de la mort.  
  
Nous pleurons ensembles , en duo , en harmonie parfaite , mélangeant nos peines , nos souffrances et nos doutes.  
  
Nous pleurons , seuls et abandonnés , survivants malgré nous d'un apocalypse sans fin.  
  
Je la serre plus fort , mes larmes éclatants en fines gouttelettes sur ses cheveux .  
  
Je ne veux plus ouvrir les yeux et voir ce désastre se moquer de moi et de mon impuissance.  
  
Je veux oublier et vivre loin d'ici.....avec Hermione  
  
Mais Lico est notre destin , notre croix , notre fardeau . Tant qu'elle sera en vie , nous seront damnés à l'arrêter , à subir son courroux et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tue .  
  
Les paroles de ma mère me reviennent en mémoire , celles qu'elle avait prononcées , un jour , lors d'une de ses transes.  
  
« Elle fait partie de toi comme tu fais partie d'elle . Je ne sais pas si tu pourras l'arrêter mais toi seul à une chance , même si elle est infime. »  
  
J'étais jeune et je ne pouvais pas réellement imaginé quel était son pouvoir .  
  
Peut être que j'aurai du réfléchir.............  
  
Les minutes passent , lentement , nous laissant nous vider de nous même.  
  
Puis nous nous séparons. Elle s'écarte de moi , un air absent sur le visage. Soudain ses yeux se mettent à pétiller et elle court jusqu'au bout de la salle , sur la scène , dans le froufrou soyeux de sa robe.  
  
Arrivée sur la scène , elle se baisse , et ramasse une feuille de papier. Mais la feuille vole de ses mains et virevolte dans les airs.  
  
Hermione ne fait plus attention à rien , ni à moi , ni aux cadavres par terre et aux élèves dans les airs, ni à sa douleur , ni à sa peine . A rien. Elle ne veut que cette feuille.  
  
Elle saisit sa baguette et attrape pour la seconde fois la feuille.  
  
Elle la tient serrée et la lit.  
  
Je l'observe de ma place , au milieu de la salle. Son visage prend une expression de frayeur et elle avance lentement vers moi , les yeux dans le vide.  
  
Lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant de moi , elle lit encore une fois le parchemin et ses yeux , exorbités me regardent fixement.  
  
Elle me tend la feuille . Je m'en saisit. Je la regarde avant de la lire mais elle ne semble pas me voir.  
  
« ...., et chaque siècle voit apparaître son fourchelang. L'union de ses deux personnes mènera à l'anéantissement et l'apocalypse. Mais , la Nydride et le Fourchelang ne peuvent s'unir que dans une seule pièce , une pièce sacrée fondée par le premier Fourchelang pour la première Nydride de l'humanité , soit Salazar Serpentard et Noiia Deama . Cette salle est la seule pièce au monde à pouvoir supporter le potentiel magique de ces sorciers particuliers. Seul le Fourchelang peut ouvrir cette pièce et la Nydride l'active , grâce à sa Loiia... ».   
  
Hermione tremble de tous ses membres , attendant ma réaction.  
  
Puis elle murmure :  
  
« C'est la page qui manquait..... »  
  
Elle ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et me prend vivement la main. Elle me regarde une dernière fois et m'entraîne , gracieuse dans sa robe blanche maculée de sang .  
  
On dirait un ange........  
  
-fin du chapitre 16-  
  
Arrrggggg ! Alors lui il a vraiment mis du temps !!!!!!  
  
Mais bon , vu que c'est (enfin) les vacances , je vais essayer de finir cette gentille fic en 2 semaines même si je ne promet rien !  
  
Alors on remercie encore les reviews tout mignons qui me sont parvenus par la grâce d'Internet !  
  
MERCI !!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allez bizous petits lecteurs et petites lectrices (également petits auteurs et petites auteures !!!!) Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont ! (Ceux qui vivent à Paris m'aiment !!)  
  
Preview du 17ème chapitre  
  
Ils errent dans les couloirs , cherchant la source du mystère.  
Mais d'autres sont déjà prêts , encore plus puissants et les attendent , un sourire aux lèvres . 


	17. Passion assassine

Coucou !!!!je suis de retour avec le 17ème chapitre ! Bon je suis désolé pour la médiocrité de ce chapitre , je trouve qu'il n'est pas super mais bon....*énorme soupir*  
  
Mais le 18ème va arriver bientôt (enfin j'espère......)  
  
Disclamer :noooonn , rien de rien , rien ne m'appartient !!!!!!!!!!lalalalalala !  
  
-Chapitre 17- Passion assassine  
  
Et voilà , ils sont en mon pouvoir .......morts.... Morts dans leurs robes étincelante de gentillesse et d'amour , de naïveté et de candeur touchante......  
  
Morts heureux , stupides , libéré de tout liens......  
  
Morts amoureux , aimés et aimant .......  
  
Morts.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
  
Tous les élèves sont étendus dans les airs , entre la vie et la mort.  
  
Pour certain la Vie.  
  
Pour d'autres la Mort.  
  
La salle est vide . Les tables , les chaises , la nourriture , tout est encore immaculé.  
  
Je hausse un sourcil et lève violemment la main.  
  
Aussitôt tous les rideaux se décrochent , les fenêtres se brisent dans des fracas assourdissants.  
  
Les tables volent dans les airs , tourbillonnent , emportent les corps de ces pauvres élèves et retombent durement sur le sol .  
  
Tous cet amas de décombres me fait frémir de satisfaction et je descend l'estrade , comme une reine .  
  
Que je suis.  
  
Que je serais.....  
  
J'avance lentement , suivie de Harry .  
  
La vue du sol maculé de sang m'arrache un sourire.  
  
C'est le sang des pauvres âmes , trop fragiles et fluettes qui n'ont pu supporter mes innocentes décharges magiques....  
Drago survivra peut être.......  
  
La porte de la chambre !!!!  
  
La porte qui nous permettra d'accéder à cette pièce , à accomplir notre destinée !  
  
Enfin !  
  
Un Fourchelang et une Nydride....réunis......  
  
Pour toujours......  
Harry s'avance doucement.  
  
Il fixe le minuscule serpent et dit dans cette langue étrange et pourtant si familière , faites de crachotements vulgaires :  
  
« Ouvre toi ! »  
  
Le serpent s'écarte et un passage apparaît.  
  
Je voudrais courir et m'engouffrer dans ce passage mais je doit rester digne.  
  
Surtout que je ne peux pas.  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
Alors que je vais pour entrer , une douleur fulgurante me transperce la tête , vidant mon esprit et me laissant sans vie .  
  
« Ici , aux portes de la chambre , commence votre destinée..... »  
Le temps est si abstrait....combien de temps.....  
  
« Lico ! »  
  
Harry.......  
  
« La Nydride doit...... »  
  
Tout est noir , terriblement noir mais ses yeux verts apparaissent. « ..faire attention....... »  
  
La tête me tourne et je peine à ouvrir les yeux mais je sens sa présence.  
  
« ....à l'amour que le Fourchelang...... »  
  
Mais qu'est qui m'arrive ?  
  
« .....lui porte...... » Pourquoi cette phrase , ces mots me hantent ?  
  
Pourquoi est que je ressens cette faiblesse honteuse , ce doux sentiment humain qui n'est pas moi ?  
  
« Cela pourrait la perdre. »  
  
Ces mots.......sans appel........durs et froids.  
  
Il ne faut plus que je l'observe , que je pense à lui.  
Un cri sort de moi.  
  
Long.  
  
Strident.  
  
Humain.......  
  
Et je me réveille en sursaut .  
  
Pour voir deux yeux verts qui me regardent intensément.  
  
Aussitôt je me recule pour ne plus le voir , comme si j'étais brûlée par ses pupilles de jade. Dans un sens , c'est vrai........  
  
J'aimerais tant le frapper , le tuer , l'étriper de mes propres mains , à défaut de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
C'est à cause de lui que j'entend tout cela. C'est à cause de lui que je ressent tout cela. C'est à cause de lui que je suis comme cela. Le sol de la chambre est gelé. Et noir.  
  
Soudain une violente lumière envahit la pièce.  
  
Pénétrant mes yeux aussi facilement que je pénètre ceux des autres.  
  
En cet instant précis , je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse....  
  
Que nous fassions.  
  
Activer la chambre des secrets pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour recevoir la connaissance et la puissance.  
  
Pour asservir le monde.  
Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
  
A peine ai je penser cela que je me sens porter , entraîner dans les airs .  
  
Harry s'élève également , pâle , ses yeux verts inexpressifs plongés de force dans les miens.  
  
Je détourne la tête.  
  
Et retrouve force , colère.  
  
Un vent violent agite nos cheveux , entourant nos deux corps emportés par la tempête , formant un tourbillon de fureur , de haine et de puissance autour de nous.  
  
J'essaye de ne pas regarder Harry mais il le faut....  
  
Une lumière sort du sol et du plafond au moment où mon regard se plonge réellement dans le sien.  
  
Que la cérémonie commence......  
  
Mes cheveux flottent toujours autour de mon visage.  
La lumière , issue des deux endroits , fuse à notre hauteur , formant une explosion dorée . Mes yeux deviennent rouges tandis que ceux de Harry prennent une couleur noire.  
  
Une lumière rouge sang translucide sort de mes pupilles et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une lueur noire jaillir de celles de Harry avant qu'elle ne se fonde dans la mienne et pénètre mes yeux.  
  
Nos deux couleurs se muent en une seule , une auréole de lumière vive et blanche , intense et violente.  
  
Ce n'est plus qu'un concert de bruits et de lumières assourdissantes. Nos pouvoirs respectifs fondent pour former un pouvoir commun.  
  
Au centre de ce halo argenté , deux couronnes se forment.  
  
Deux couronnes blanches cerclés de rubis , incrustée de jade qui brillent de milles feux. Une bulle argentée se forme autour de nous alors que les deux couronnes se dirigent vers nos têtes.  
  
Au moment où elles se posent sur nos cheveux , je sens toute la puissance passer à l'intérieur de moi , couler , se déverser dans mes veines.  
  
La bulle disparaît en même temps que la douleur.  
  
Le vent s'évanouit mais nous restons en l'air.  
  
La couleur de nos yeux est redevenue normale mais je ne peux plus détourner mon regard du sien.  
  
Les pupilles d'émeraudes me fixent toujours , et je peux lire tout l'amour des ses yeux .  
  
Je peux voir son regard briller d'une passion dévorante.  
  
Oh , Harry.......ta passion me tuera.  
  
Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.  
  
Tout cet amour qui se déverse en moi , passant à travers le faible résidus de lien qui nous unissait ne peux que me nuire.  
  
Toute sa force , si inférieure à la mienne , me transperce le corps et l'esprit pour m'anéantir.  
  
« Voilà comment elles sont mortes ! Toutes ces Nydrides si près de réussir ! »  
  
Ce n'est que de l'amour au fond de ses yeux mais il me tue plus que tout autre chose .....plus que moi même......  
  
Il faut que je cesse.  
  
De le regarder......  
  
Pour toujours......  
  
Nous sommes toujours en l'air mais son regard ne quitte pas le mien.  
  
Je me sens faiblir.....  
  
Il ne le faut pas.......  
  
Je finis par détourner la tête, sentant encore son regard brûler ma peau.  
  
Soudain.......  
  
Des pas........  
  
La cérémonie de l'activation aurait elle duré si longtemps ?  
  
J'étend la main , un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Je suis.......  
  
Une Reine.  
  
J'ai la connaissance , la puissance , les pouvoirs , la beauté...  
  
Je possède la vie , la mort .  
  
Tout.  
  
J'entend les multiples portes s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent et que je le décide.  
  
Puis des pas plus proches.  
  
Et des gémissements étouffés.  
  
Je sens la peur les traverser....  
  
Les transpercer......  
  
Les anéantir......  
  
Les achever......  
  
Je baisse la tête , souriant intérieurement.  
  
« Bien , petit Frère , il est temps de jouer......encore une fois..... »  
Je relève la tête .  
  
Mes yeux sont rouges et mon sourire plus machiavélique.  
  
« ....la dernière fois...... »  
  
-Fin du chapitre 17 »  
  
Oh mon Bod !!!!(un délire avec les « B » , un jour je vous expliquerait....)  
  
Bon , petites mises au point de fin de chapitre :Drago et Hermione sont mal !!!!  
  
Je vous prévient tout de suite , la fic se terminera pas très bien (normalement) mais pas morbide non plus.  
  
En tout cas , vous ne verrez pas Lico devenir gentille et douce à la fin et devenir ami avec tout le monde. Non.  
  
Pas plus que vous ne verrez Harry être le meilleur ami de Drago. D'accord il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione mais vous saurez bientôt pourquoi il est soudainement devenu gentil (avec une personne....)  
  
Sinon , Harry aime Lico et comme vous le savez , c'est très mauvais pour les deux....  
  
Bon je vous laisse méditer sur la pourritude de ce chapitre et sur les prochains à venir.....  
  
Sur ce , bonsoir et Vive les capotes à la fraise (encore un délire....)  
  
....Et au curry aussi !!!! Ah , un coup de gueule , depuis le temps !!!  
  
Bon je voudrais dire quelque chose en toute honnête et c'est à propos des reviews. Je n'ai pas la prétention de bien écrire ni d'avoir un quelquonque talent mais j'écrit pour le plaisir . Pour le mien comme pour le votre. Bien sûr , il m'est arrivé (très souvent)de quémander quelques reviews (bon d'accord j'en voulais bcp)mais je n'en suis pas fière . Je suis bien d'accord que cela ne fait pas de mal de recevoir tous es commentaires mais est bien utile d'obliger les gens à en faire ?  
  
Pour ma part , j'écrit pour le plaisir et c'est pourquoi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Fred & George . Personne n'est obligé d'écrire des reviews.  
  
Je suis désolé si j'en ai froissé quelques uns mais il fallait que je le dise.  
  
Allez bonne nuit ! 


	18. Bain de sang

Coucou ! C'est moi, de nouveau là avec un gentil et mignon tout plein chapitre de Frère et S?ur !  
  
Disclamer :Non , rien n'est à moi , sauf un peu Lico et ses manières diaboliques !!!  
  
Avertissement : Alors là je met PG-13 ! Juste pour ma conscience perso et parce que je penses qu'il le faut !(enfin vous jugerez par vous même)  
  
Chapitre 18 : Bain de Sang  
  
Elle descend des airs ,majestueusement , avec ce sourire narquois qui me fait trembler , pour se poser dans le trône de marbre vert étincelant. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux , sa robe étincèle au reflet argenté de la Lune dont la lumière pénètre par des minuscules fenêtres.  
  
Je prend la main d'Hermione .  
  
Tremblante , elle la serre et je ne peux que sentir son pouls rapide et agité . Mes yeux sont fixés sur Elle. Ses cheveux , ses yeux , tout son être ne respire que indifférence , mépris et mort.  
  
Elle me regarde , ses yeux ne prennent pas cette couleur de sang , de haine et de fureur. Non.  
  
Ils restent noirs. Comme la braise , comme le ciel d'un soir d'orage.  
  
Soudain elle élève la main et je me sens comme attirée vers elle .  
  
Je glisse sur le sol dallée de pierres pour m'arrêter en face de ce trône .  
  
Hermione est à mes côtés mais à présent ma main à lâché la sienne et je sens bien la peur la parcourir. Elle respire à peine. Je tourne la tête , échappant à ma s?ur pour regarder Hermione , pâle comme la mort .  
  
Ma s?ur ne parle pas. Pas plus que Potter , assis sur un trône de jade.  
  
Seul son sourire moqueur , hautain m'indique ses pensées. Elle me contemple , un sourcil haussé , une moue sur ses lèvres .  
  
« Dray , encore et toujours toi ! »  
  
Cette phrase passe en moi , comme des multiples poignards d'argents .  
  
Elle me regarde , ses yeux me transpercent de toute part et je baisse la tête .  
  
« Combien de fois t'ai je répété que tu ne devais pas te mêler de mes affaires ? »  
  
Son ton est sarcastique au plus haut point. Mes yeux fixent le sol. Comme à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle , je sens la peur , la douleur pénétrer mon sang , circuler en moi tel un poison lent mais douloureux.  
  
Extrêmement douloureux.  
  
Elle s'impatiente .  
  
Mon menton est comme soulevé par une main invisible afin que je la regarde dans les yeux.  
  
Un sourire passe sur ces lèvres. Un de ces sourires cruels , qui vous traverse l'esprit et vous fait plus mal que n'importe quelle autre torture.  
  
Oh que je connaît bien ce sourire ! Ce sourire de mauvaise augure.  
  
Elle ferme les yeux un instant et la voilà en moi.  
  
Ma respiration est saccadé , un pincement serre mon c?ur meurtri.  
  
Je la sens s'immiscer dans mon esprit , malaxer mes pensées les plus intimes au point de me faire hurler.  
  
« Alors Dray , j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'a pas retenu la leçon , je me trompe ? » Cette phrase est sans appel. Oui s?ur , je t'ai suivi , je t'ai espionné , j'ai essayé de te vaincre , de te tuer , pour que tu arrête .  
  
Pour que tu arrête de me tourmenter , de faire du mal , de me faire souffrir avec cette force mauvaise , ce démon maléfique qui t'agite !  
  
« Mais rien n'y fait , n'est pas petit frère ? Oh , comme tu a eu tort de me traquer ainsi ! Vouloir se battre contre plus fort que soi est très mauvais , sais tu ? »  
  
Je laisse les yeux pour ne plus affronter ce regard , mais cette torture mentale me vide de toutes mes émotions positives , je les vois s'enfuir de moi , passant devant mon corps. Elle y arrive....Oh mon dieu , elle y arrive...  
  
Je n'ai plus aucun espoir en moi , pas la moindre once de pensées joyeuses.  
  
Elle me détruit , elle me ramène à l'état de zombie...... Comme elle l'a fait pour tous les autres.......  
  
Sauf qu'elle compte bien me faire souffrir avant........  
  
« Pauvre petit frère.....seul contre sa méchante grande s?ur....tu me fait beaucoup de peine , tu sais ? »  
  
Je sens mes veines se vider , peu à peu , de leur sang et une douleur atroce me fait pousser un cri.  
  
« Regarde toi ! Tu ne peux pas me vaincre , je suis une Nydride , Drago , une Nydride !! »  
  
Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur le sol dallé de pierres usées par le temps. Je suis agité de soubresauts frénétiques et de tics nerveux.  
  
« Vas tu me regarder , Drago Malefoy !!!!! »  
Elle me fait lever violemment la tête et je peux voir ces yeux rouges sang briller de milles feux de colère et de haine .  
  
Je ne peux même pas voir cet idiot de Potter avec ces yeux sans volonté .  
  
Elle me contrôle de plus en plus , rendant mes souvenirs flous et mon esprit en lambeaux.  
  
Mon menton est toujours dirigé vers elle.  
  
Mais d'un geste de la main , toute douleur est subitement coupée.  
  
Elle a un sourire narquois et baisse sa main avec un mouvement délicat et gracieux.  
  
Lentement , je sens mon menton se diriger vers la pierre froide et humide qui dalle la chambre et je peux de nouveau maintenir ma tête moi même.  
  
Même si son regard de feu brûle mon corps.  
  
Même si le souffle d'Hermione est irrégulier.  
  
Même si la peur change mes jambes en plomb noirâtre.  
Je me relève , l'esprit plein de pensées courageuses qui s'effacent , dès que sa robe apparaît au fur et à mesure que je lève la tête.  
  
Ses yeux m'attendent.  
  
Ils ont repris leur couleur habituelle .  
  
« Alors , Drago , fier de sa grande s?ur ? »  
  
Ma respiration est saccadée , mes yeux s'embuent peu à peu de larmes .  
  
« Non ! »  
  
Aussitôt , une douleur atroce me transperce.  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
Je m'habitue à cette douleur , on s'habitue à tout  
  
Sauf à elle , et à son sourire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas , Dray , tu vas savoir.... »  
  
Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête vide de sens .  
  
Je la regarde , les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
Savoir.....  
  
Connaître....  
  
Comprendre......  
  
« Mais d'abord , assis toi. »  
  
J'obéit .  
  
Derrière moi , deux fauteuils sont apparus .  
  
Dès que je suis assis , elle étend la main et deux foulards noirs opaque se matérialisent dans les airs et se précipitent pour couvrir nos yeux.  
  
Je n'ai qu'une seconde pour voir Hermione , blanche comme la Mort , respirant à peine , paralysée par la peur , terrifiée par ma s?ur.  
  
Et c'est le trou noir.  
  
Je ne pense même pas à riposter , j'obéit , c'est tout.  
  
« Alors , commençons par le commencement. » Sa voix me parvient difficilement , étouffée par le tissu.  
  
« Je sais que tu a découvert beaucoup de choses sur moi.....Trop de choses. »  
  
Mais elle m'apparaît toujours aussi belle et enivrante.  
  
« .....des choses qui auraient du rester secrètes..mais tu les a violés.....une par une !!! »  
  
Je ferme les yeux si forts que la tête me tourne. Elle se dirige vers moi. Je peux l'imaginer devant moi , avec ses yeux rouges , ses longs cheveux noirs.....  
  
« C'est à cause de tout cela que tu es là , devant moi , avec un bandeau sur les yeux.... »  
  
Je serre mes mains , la bouche sèche et je dit , d'une voix mal assurée. « Pourquoi...pourquoi un bandeau ? »  
  
J'entend son rire. Il me pétrifie , me rend sourd , muet , aveugle....  
Rien que son rire....  
  
« Pour une simple et bonne raison , Drago ! Tu tremble toujours devant moi dès que ton regard croise le mien. Je vais te prouver , une bonne fois pour toutes , que tu peux mourir de frayeur , rien qu'en entendant ma voix.. »  
  
Je le savais déjà , chère s?ur.  
  
« Ah , tu le savais ! Alors peut être que ce foulard est superflu..... »  
  
Elle est derrière moi.  
  
Ses mains caressent le bois verni , passent sur tous les motifs incrustés et finissent par se poser de chaque côté de ma tête. « Ah , petit dragon ! Tu a toujours été mon frère préféré , sais tu ? »  
  
Ton seul frère.....  
  
« Mais désormais , les règles ont bien changées . Tu n'est plus mon frère. Et d'ailleurs je doute que tu l'ai été réellement.... »  
  
Ses doigts défont le n?ud du bandeau et soudain , la lumière blanche de la pièce pénètre mes yeux.  
  
« Et pourtant.... »  
  
Je tourne la tête , pour la voir.  
  
Son visage est impassible et fixe le vide.  
  
« Tu l'es...... »  
  
Elle se dirige jusqu'à son trône de jade et s'assoit dessus.  
  
Sa couronne brille de milles feux sur sa chevelure d'ébène.  
  
Ses yeux me transpercent mais étrangement ils restent sombres . « Je suis une Nydride , Drago , comme tu le sais si bien.... Tout a commencé avec Salazar Serpentard.... »  
  
Elle me regarde fixement de son visage impassible et poursuit.  
  
« Il y a mille ans , Salazar Serpentard a construit une chambre , la chambre des secrets. Pour une femme...ou plus exactement pour une Nydride. »  
  
Je reste pétrifié au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans son récit , que sa voix prend une teinte grave , emplie de haine.  
  
« Noiia. La première vraie Nydride. Celle qui à conçu ceci. »  
  
Elle désigne son pendentif.  
  
« La Loiia. Donc , Salazar et Noiia étaient destinés. Ensembles , ils devaient régner sur le monde . Ou plutôt le détruire. Mais ils ont été arrêtés par les autres fondateurs de Poudlard . Longtemps , la chambre est restée dans l'oubli , et Godric Griffondor prit bien garde de ne jamais révélé la véritable raison de la construction de la chambre et en inventa une autre. Tout le monde cru alors que c'était pour éliminer les Sangs de Bourbes et toutes les races impurs comme vous dîtes si bien.... »  
  
Ses yeux sont rouges à présent et sa voix s'élève.  
  
« Mais , avant de mourir , Salazar et Noiia jetèrent au monde un sort qui ne devait jamais être annulé. Pour que leur destinée persiste , il ne fallait surtout pas que les fourchelangs et les Nydrides s'éteignent alors l'humanité voit un couple de ces familles naître chaque siècle jusqu'au jour où , un aura réussi , aura accompli sa destinée...leur destinée... »  
  
Elle détache chaque mot , chaque syllabe , donnant ainsi tout son sens à cet emmêlé de phrases monocordes.  
  
« Alors , voilà comment je suis née , en quelque sorte. En réalité , une Nydride naît d'une union forcée. D'un viol ou d'un mariage arrangé. Voilà pourquoi ta mère , notre mère me hait. Etant l'aînée , j'ai subi sa haine au moment où.....ils se sont mariés et cette haine s'est diffusé dans mon sang comme un poison sans nom ! Il coule dans mes veines et c'est pourquoi je ne peux que...haïr , maudire , exécrer de toute mon âme , avec toute ma force.... »  
  
Ses yeux regardent le sol à présent .  
  
« Et avec cette haine , s'est développé tous ses pouvoirs . Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignore et que j'ignorais encore il y a quelques mois. »  
  
Elle se lève , ses yeux sont durs , chauds , rouges. Elle a perdue toute trace d'humanité , cette humanité qui était passée devant son regard , le bref instant d'une courte seconde. Une seconde d'humanité...Mais peut être n'étais ce que le fruit de mon imagination...  
  
Sûrement.  
  
Elle continue de fixer mes yeux mais la lueur qui m'avait intrigué n'est plus.  
  
« Plus puissante que les autres Nydrides , puisque j'ai réussi.... »  
  
En ce moment précis , ce ne sont plus les peurs atroces , les doutes , les sentiments diverses qui traversent mon corps depuis des mois , non ce n'est que soulagement et bien être.  
  
Et pourtant je tremble de peur.  
  
Je meurs de peur.  
  
Je lis sur son sourire que c'est la fin de tout.  
  
Son histoire est terminée au moment même où ma vie s'arrête.  
  
Non. Je ne peux pas , je ne veux pas finir ici , mon corps étendu sur la pierre froide , glacée , à quelques pas de celle que j'ai aimée , contemplé par Potter .  
  
Non !  
  
Je me lève brusquement mais aussitôt , d'une décharge , je suis poussé sur le siège.  
  
Elle me regarde , droite et fière , ses yeux pénétrant les miens comme ils l'on si souvent fait , installant en moi , tous ces doutes , ces peurs , ces craintes infondées , ces délires psychopathes , cette douce paranoïa qui me laisse pantelant de douleur et de larmes.  
  
« Cette fois , c'est fini Drago. Les pouvoirs dérisoires de ta mère et les tiens n'auront servis à rien. Tout vas finir dans un bain de sang exactement comme tout à commencé. Tu vas mourir ici , aux côté d'Hermione , vidé une dernière fois de ta haine , de ton mépris . Comme je l'ai fait avec tous les Malfoy. »  
  
Je lève ma tête , baissée par le poids de l'incompréhension , les yeux interrogateurs.  
  
Comment ? Cette fatigue , ce vide insurmontable , cette méchanceté qui disparaît , c'était elle qui , en un éclair , m'a vampirisé ?  
  
« Pauvre petit frère...Me voir ainsi doit être si triste...surtout lorsqu'on va mourir..Allons , souris et dit toi que tu n'auras plus jamais mal à la tête à cause de moi et de mes vilaines plaisanteries... »  
  
Son ton faussement gentil , ses manières douces qui cachent une intelligence , une cruauté hors du commun me troublent plus que tout.  
  
Ses paroles qui résonnent dans ma tête , son intrusion doucereuse me rappelle la première fois où tout à commencé.  
  
Et maintenant...je suis dans une chambre aux murs de pierre , cernée par les yeux de ma s?ur , Hermione mourant à mes côtés pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis.  
  
Pauvre ange de douceur , seule parmi les démons de ma s?ur. Tant de choses que nous ignorons toujours , dont les réponses restent murées dans son esprit....  
Je la regarde et , alors qu'elle se met à rire , un de ces rires troublant , angoissants et terrifiant , je me met à hurler son nom.  
  
Son nom !  
  
Lico.  
  
Ma s?ur.  
  
Lico.  
  
Aussitôt ma tête est violemment ramené vers le sol et j'entend un cri déchirant.  
  
Hermione !  
  
Ma tête est posée sur la pierre , mon corps est étendu .  
  
Mes yeux sont fermés par le choc de ma chute mais je vois l'image de ses yeux rouges et la phrase , gravée à jamais.  
  
« Adieu , petit Dragon. »  
  
Le vide , tout n'est que vide , sensation de perdition et de manque qui m'étouffe.  
  
Soudain j'ouvre les yeux et les soubresauts qui m'agitaient reviennent de plus belle. Un de mes bras est face à moi et je comprend alors d'où vient cette sensation de vide. Mon bras est couvert de sang. Un sang qui s'écoule doucement. Elle a réussi à me faire mal sans que je m'en aperçoive réellement .  
  
Elle a réussi à me couper les veines. Cette fois , je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Il faut bien mourir un jour..........  
  
Cet engourdissement est horrible , je sens à peine mon c?ur battre , baignant au milieu d'un sang inconnu , épais et rouge noir.  
  
Mais mon horreur s'accroît lorsque je me rappelle que c'est le mien.  
  
Ses paroles ne me parviennent pas , je les distingues à peine , préférant penser à Hermione , dans les derniers instants de ma courte existence.  
  
Mon sang s'écoule de plus en plus .  
  
Soudain , elle lève la main , et mon corps s'élève dans les airs tout comme celui d'Hermione.  
  
Je vois des auréoles sombres tâcher le sol. Je sens mon sang s'écouler doucement hors de moi , voler en fine larmes rouges et finir par s'écraser en milles gouttelettes sur les pierres.  
  
Je peine à maintenir ma tête , l'engourdissement fait place à une douche froide qui passe dans tout mon corps.  
  
Ses yeux me fixent.  
  
Elle sourit et je remarque alors que son sourire est une merveille de la nature.  
  
Je suis comme hypnotisée par ses lèvres qui s'étirent de plus en plus.  
  
Sa bouche vermeil me fascine , je ne peux m'en détacher.  
  
Ma s?ur......je meurs.....  
  
Mais plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.  
  
Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous .  
  
Ses yeux sont rouges........ Trop rouges......  
  
-fin du chapitre-  
  
Ouf ! Fini à 10h13 , Dimanche 23 mars 2003 !!!!!!  
  
Alors ?????????  
  
Question ! Préférez vous que cela finisse comme cela ? Ou alors que je continue ?  
  
Voulez vous que cela se termine de façon semblable , c'est à dire que j'écrirai un épilogue du point de vue de Lico , une fois qu'elle aurait tué Dray et Hermione ? Ou alors préférez vous une fin plus acceptable ? Drago et Hermione survivent et Lico se tue , ou un truc du genre ?  
  
Moi c'est quand même la fin morbide que je préfère !C'est plus normale , je pense ! Lico est bien trop puissante !  
  
Bon Epilogue morbide ou fin plus heureuse ?  
  
Je vous le demande pour voir comment vous cernez Lico et les autres !!  
  
Sinon merci beaucoup aux reviews qui auront droit à leur pages à la fin de la fic ! 


	19. Prise de conscience

Coucou !!!Sniff , c'est la fin !! J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos souhaits pour la fin et voilà ce que ca donne....un truc que j'avais vraiment pas prévu !  
  
Bon , je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris mais vous savez ce que c'est ! Panne d'inspiration , boulot pour le lycée ...  
Disclamer : Non , rien n'est à moi , tout est à J.K.R  
  
Avertissement pour comprendre ce chapitre : Avoir un bon grain de folie , arriver à rentrer dans ma tête . Je vous conseille aussi de fumez et de boire pour arriver à comprendre. Mais sans vous abîmez la santé , lisez le plusieurs fois ! J'ai mis PG-13 parce que je vise large !  
  
Chapitre 19 prise de conscience.  
  
Il est mort...mort...  
  
Pour la première fois , je demeure interdite devant ce spectacle de la mort. Une multitude de sentiments apparaissent en moi.  
  
Mon frère...Dray....  
  
Un peu de sang commence à s'écouler de ses tempes meurtries. Ses yeux bleus métalliques, encore ouverts , me fixent . Ils ont perdus la dureté de l'acier , remplacée par cette horrible lueur cadavérique .  
  
Je m'approche doucement de lui et me baisse . Ma main ferme délicatement ,à jamais , son regard et ce témoignage d'humanité ma fait tressaillir.  
  
Tout est fini. La finalité de mon existence est enfin accomplie. J'ai assassiné mon frère avec la même froideur et la même indifférence que tous ces auteurs de fratricides qui peuplent les tragédies antiques.  
  
Je l'ai tué , dans un éclair de puissance et de haine , alors que tout était fini.  
Je me sens étrangement vide , de sens , de pouvoirs. La seule chose qui embrume mon esprit n'est qu'une sensation inconnue. Un petit pincement au c?ur qui s'amuse à me torturer .  
  
Alors , un des buts de ma vie est enfin achevé. Drago est mort. J'ai assassiné ce vil traître qui cherchait à me nuire.  
Je contemple inlassablement le corps de mon frère ainsi que celui , à peine vivant , d'Hermione.  
  
Elle mourra probablement de douleur en voyant Drago. J'entend déjà ses pleurs et ses gémissements.  
  
Etendue par terre , sa main blanche frôle les cheveux de Drago. Je me baisse , ignorante de mes désirs présents. Je pose ma main sur son front brûlant et j'ôte peu à peu toute vie de ce corps.  
  
Petite Hermione , c'est pour toi que je le fait.  
  
C'est pour ton âme que je met fin , d'avance , à tes tourments.  
  
Sa peau devient de plus en plus pâle et sans vie , son pouls irrégulier devient inexistant.  
  
A la dernière pression de mes doigts sur son front , un spasme traverse son corps et achève d'un coup bref , sa vie .  
  
Une décharge m'envahit et milles souvenirs me reviennent.  
  
Les souvenirs d'Hermione.  
  
Je m'écarte précipitamment de son corps mais je me retrouve près de celui de Drago.  
  
Mes mains touchent son front et en un éclair , tous ses souvenirs jaillissent en moi.  
  
Une lumière aveuglante pénètre mon esprit et soudain , une image apparaît.  
  
L'image d'une jeune fille , aux cheveux noirs et au regard de braise.  
  
Une jeune fille comme moi.  
  
Moi.  
  
J'ai un sursaut et l'image se dissipe dans un nuage de fumée.  
  
J'ai du sang sur les mains . Je les regarde un instant .  
  
Je les contemples , ces mains , si abjectes , si repoussantes qui , pourtant , on ravis tant d'hommes , qui ont émerveillés tant de femmes...  
  
Elles sont noires , noires de la haine qui m'anime , rouge du sang que j'ai versée.  
  
J'ai tué.  
  
Tant de gens sont étendus sur le sol glacial , tant de gens mourront dans leur sommeil..  
J'ai trouvé quel est ce petit pincement au c?ur , cette sensation nouvelle...le remord.  
Quelle belle reine je fait !! Affalé sur la pierre de la chambre des secrets , entre le cadavre de mon frère qui m'aimait et celui de son amie dévouée....  
  
Avec ce sang noirâtre qui souille mes mains et mon âme et cette terrible envie de mourir , de tout abandonner là , sur le pavé dur et mouillé de rouge.  
  
Serai ce là mon destin ? Mourir comme une humaine , assaillie par les regrets ?  
  
Mourir comme Drao est mort , misérablement ?  
Quel est donc ce sentiment qui m'anime ? Quel est cette fin qui m'est prédit ? J'était la reine des reines , une Nydride ! Destinée à régner sur le monde avec un Fourchelang ? J'avais presque réussi et voilà que ce pitoyable petit sentiment me transperce ?  
  
Peut être que ma race est maudite ? Peut être que toutes les Nydrides ont réussies mais que toutes ont été mises en échec par une sensation si infime et pourtant redoutable !  
  
Si j'était si forte , je pourrai faire abstraction de tout cela ! Mais non..je suis appelée à laisser ma place , à perpétuer cette lignée à jamais. Tout cela n'est qu'un éternel recommencement !  
  
Alors tout le monde le savait ! Du moins les plus grands !Tout le monde savait que la race des nydrides est condamnée à ne jamais atteindre son but...  
  
Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux régner !!  
Sur quoi ? Il ne reste rien de Poudlard !  
Quelle magnifique reine je fait !!Assise à ressasser ses souvenirs les plus abjectes ! Réminiscences dans un bain de sang !  
  
« La Nydride doit faire attention à l'amour que le fouchelang lui porte sinon elle se perdra »  
  
Et voilà que cette voix recommence !Voilà qu'elle résonne à nouveau au creux de ma mémoire , qu'elle me hante avec cette phrase qui m'apparaît comme une sentence infâme .  
La mort m'apparaît comme quelque chose de si abstrait ! Toute ma vie , je me suis sentie comme invulnérable , je me comparait aux déesses immortelles de l'Olympe mais tout cela n'était que chimère.  
  
Je ne suis pas invincible puisque je peux m'éteindre comme tous mortels de ce monde.  
  
En arrachant cette Loiia ou en succombant au regard de mon Fourchelang.  
Cruel dilemme , qui pourtant ne vaut pas les monologues sacrés d'Hamlet ou de Rodrigue*.  
  
Que choisir ?Périr par ma main , ou par le regard de la personne que je suis sensée aimée ?  
  
Retirer mon pendentif et disparaître dans les flammes du suicide et du désespoir ou garder un peu de dignité en me faisant tomber par un autre ?  
  
Les cas me mènent a une destruction de moi même.  
La pièce est toujours noire et sombre mais mon âme s'éclaircit de secondes en secondes.  
Les corps de Drago et Hermione gisent sur le sol.  
Après tout , cette vie que l'on me promettait , n'était elle pas faite de larmes ? Aimer une personne qui d'un geste peut vous réduire à l'état de poussière , ne pas pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras , ce destin n'est il donc pas digne des supplices antiques des enfers ?  
Je suis puissante , belle , haineuse et misérable. Mon existence se borne à des meurtres sanglants exécutés pour satisfaire mon appétit venimeux. Un appétit agité , calculé depuis la nuit des temps.  
  
Alors si nous devons mourir , mourons !! Mais mourons comme aucune Nydride n'a périt !  
  
J'enjambe rapidement les cadavres amants et me précipite sur le trône.  
  
Harry semble se réveiller et me contemple avec des yeux étonnés.  
  
Il me regarde comme jamais je n'avait été regardé.  
  
Et des millions de picotements me traverse le c?ur et l'agite.  
  
Je porte une main décidée à mon cou , et tout en regardant Harry , j'arrache d'un geste sec ma Loiia .  
  
Une douleur intense m'éventre , me darde , me taraude de plus en plus , une douleur fulgurante qui s'ajoute aux picotements brûlants.  
  
Je suis tombée à présent mais mes yeux n'ont pas quitté ceux de Harry. Ils n'ont cessé d'envoûtés son regard de jade.  
Ma main frôle celle de Drago. Sa main glacé , sa main blanche qui a tant lutté contre moi !  
  
Oui petit frère , il existe une justice dans ce monde. Tu en doutais et pourtant ! Toute la race des Nydrides est maudite et en mourrant , je perpétue cette lignée.  
  
Ma fin est venue. Comme chaque Nydride , je vois le voile perfide de la mort s'approcher de moi.  
  
Tout les sorciers oublieront jusqu'à l'existence de Lico Malefoy .  
Harry continue de m'observer avec ses yeux verts . Aucune lueur de peur ne naît dans ses yeux. Aucun soubresaut , aucun tic nerveux ne l'agite.  
  
Il reste impassible et impartiale devant la femme qu'il aime aveuglément.  
  
-fin du chapitre 19-  
  
Ainsi la race de Lico était maudite ! ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup d'action , il est plus axé sur la réflexion.  
  
Alors la fin vous plait ? Cela faisait depuis le 10ème chapitre que Lico commençait son « humanisation »voilà qui est chose faite.  
  
Voilà un petit explicatif plus approfondi.  
Chaque Nydride est née dans la violence et la haine. Elles sont le plus souvent issues d'un viol ou d'un mariage arrangée. Un des deux parents , le plus fréquemment la mère , maudis cette petite sorcière et , en fait , sans le vouloir , une Nydride.  
  
Les Nydrides sont considérées comme très dangereuses avant l'ouverture de la chambre à cause de leur besoin naturel de morts et de violence. Un membre de leur famille est désigné afin d'arrêter la Nydride. Cette personne , appelée « Fortuna »,voue une fascination à la Nydride et se détruit peu à peu. Cependant , son anéantissement affaibli la Nydride , en engendrant dans son esprit des sentiments humains , tel que le remord , l'amour , la peine , la peur.  
  
Le « Fortuna »finit par s'éteindre , assassiné par la Nydride et en même temps, toutes ces sensations de mortels prennent une place définitive dans son âme. La Nydride , définitivement affaiblie , est contrainte de se suicider soit en arrachant sa Loiia , soit en ayant un contact avec le Fourchelang. Depuis mille ans , des nydrides se sont succédées , ignorantes de leur destin , persuadées de vivre pour la destruction du monde alors qu'elles sont condamnées à périr .  
  
Donc si je récapitule , ce n'était pas entièrement à cause de Harry que Lico devenait plus humaine. Contre toute attente , j'ai fait de Drago le coupable. Même si ce n'est pas très explicite dans ce chapitre. Toute sa vie , Lico a martyrisé son frère , jouant au chat et à la souris avec lui. Mais comme elle est partie à Durmstrang , son frère a pu mener une vie quasi normale. A son retour en Angleterre , Lico a de plus en plus tyranniser son frère sans se rendre compte qu'elle participait à son auto destruction.  
  
En assassinant Drago , elle s'est forcée à se tuer. C'est tout un engrenage.  
  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que la fin a été digne de vos espérances. 


	20. Remerciements

Remerciements  
Tout d'abord , je voudrai dire que cette histoire m'a vraiment tenu à c?ur et je remercie Miss Serpentard d'avoir inventé ce défi. Il ne faut surtout pas oublier que sans elle Lico n'aurait jamais existé. Je souhaite donc que vous n'oubliez pas que Miss Serpentard a un rôle important à jouer. De plus , je tient à la remercier pour m'avoir soutenu et accueilli , avec un enthousiasme débordant , chaque nouveau chapitre. Miss Serpentard , merci !!  
  
C'était le premier vrai remerciement de la fic. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir remercié comme il le fallait à la fin de chaque chapitre mais j'avais déjà prévu une page spéciale pour vous. Vous devez savoir que j'ai toujours essayé de tenir compte de vos remarques et que j'ai appréciés chacun des commentaires que vous m'avez laissez.  
Au lieu de faire des remerciements personnels , je préfère vous témoigner ma gratitude ainsi :  
Merci  
C'est vrai que c'est court , mais je me voyais mal faire des pages de remerciements !  
Vous m'avez tous soutenus et pour cela je vous remercie.  
  
A présent que la fic est fini , j'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur ! Encore une fois merci à vous tous  
  
Merci à Mélusine pour m'avoir aidé plus d'une fois !!!!!!!!!!!  
Allez , au revoir et comme on dit en Russie Dacvudania !(c'est mieux en alphabet cyrillique !lol !) 


End file.
